Strike Love
by InnocentRaccoon
Summary: Nanoha is settling in her new life in Midchilda with her best friend Hayate, and everything is going more than fine...until, a certain blonde from her past just has to waltz right back in her life and mess up her groove. Non-magic AU with volleyball as a bg element to replace magic. Some pairings might change and some come clear as the story goes on. Rated M for a good reason.
1. Not The Best Start

Innocent Raccoon Presents

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction :

Strike Love

* * *

 _[Edit : Fixed the 'sneak preview' at the end and a random typo]_

 _/AN : I'll try and keep this as short as possible ; For all those having read Love Left Unspoken (or the foreword of the ch1) this is the fic referred to. The rest of y'all, greetings and nice to meet you, Innocent Raccoon here, I am humbled to make your acquaintance. This is my attempt on trying a new kind of (for this one) NanoFate(-ish) story, as well as the second of the two reasons why I settled on Nanoha-franchise (at least at first).  
The rating is there for a reason, good reason, and if there's a chapter with even more lemonish reason, I'll try and give a heads up first._

 _This is a non-magical AU with sports replacing magic (still don't know if I write them play or not) and where Midchilda is a 'real' country somewhere in Asia. This could be categorized 'Coming of age / slice of life / romantic drama with a weird humor and a touch of sports, mystery and sexy twists on the mix.'  
With AU comes OOC, the rest of their peculiarities will, hopefully, come explained as the story goes on._

 _Also.. For people reading this cursive author rambling part, Luv Ya, seriously, I do! And that aside, this fic will contain apparently random songs of various genres, and listening those is not a prerequisite for enjoying this story, and the choice is left at your own discretion. Most of the songs are merely referential anyhow, or at best, character related. Should they carry an actual influence on the story, it will be mentioned._

 _In this opening chapter referred songs are :_

 _Fall out boy (ft. Demi Lovato) - Irresistible [so called Theme-song]_

 _A.F.I. - Love Like Winter [A random song on Fate's music player]_

 _Now, with that cleared, all I ask is to relax, sit back, and watch how this plays out (:_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _I hereby declare that I hold no rights nor claims nor do I wish to pretend I did, to any or all works referenced in this humble work of mine. I own neither MSLN multimedia franchise, nor any other part of this story. I do have permission to use this plot for this specific fic, however._

* * *

You know the feeling when you work hard, put all your effort into something, really try your best, and all of a sudden someone decides to come waltzing in messing it up, completely, like poof, everything flies right out the window leaving only an intense head ache and an extremely dumb look on your face when you stare at the one who pulled your life upside down by just standing there, at a wrong place at a very wrong time?

I didn't know it back then, but apparently, it's called falling in love.

Well, the falling part I can concur.

The jury is still out on the rest.

 _~Takamachi Nanoha_

* * *

MSLN FF – Strike Love

* * *

 **May 5th – Early Morning**

 **Midchilda North – Belkan Region**

 **Yagami/Klarer Residence**

Threads of auburn glistened in the light of the waking sun. A drop glimmered as it trailed along the hairline drifting down to a flushed heated cheek and onto the soft purple pillow dampened with the sweat dripping from the girl above it.

Small, soft, yet full lips parted with a faint moan as the head turned back in shivers.

With each whimpered breath heaved out, the lean well-toned back arched more, and more, and more, short nails driving into the mattress as the girl gasped loud, and groaned.

"Takamachi.." Weak voice whispered near the ear burning in red. "Takamachi..!"

"Mmh.. Yess.. Oh..!" Sapphire blue eyes flashed wide open thrown up, almost around, and then shut tight as the body shook in intense rapture.

"Wake up, Takamachi. Wake up, NOW!"

"What the-" *BONK!* "OW!"

"Au-au-hauu~"

The sweaty, slowly panting brunette lifted her bewildered gaze, now a bit hazy from the bump her aching head had to endure when she had bolted up colliding with the head of a small girl hovering near on the bedside.

"I should have let Vita-chan wake you.. For.. Various reasons.." A pink flush filled the small face half-covered by the long light blue hair as she waved from side to side holding her head in an effort to cast aside both, the pain from the sudden headbutt, and the shy embarrassment that rose within her with the display she had just now gotten.

The sapphire eyes beside her blinked for a moment, trying to get a quick grasp on the situation.

She was lying on a large wide bed covered with purple satin sheets wearing only her peach colored bra that was, for a reason yet to be explained, unhooked and barely attached, and a matching set of panties that were completely drenched with, judging from her very recent experience, bodily fluids she did not want to put too much thought into at the given moment.

 _Okay, so I had an ..*ahem* a dream. A vivid, disturbing wet dream but only a dream nonetheless.. right?_ She thought, letting her eyes wonder around trying to recall anything that would explain and or fill in the few gaps in her current memories.

 _Right, okay, so, as I recall.._

 _Yesterday, right after school, I came to visit Hayate who had her roommate slash distant relative get us a few bottles of tequila, and threw a party on an impulse, after she had somehow found out we were going to get a mysterious transfer student who is – apparently – just the right person to help our school's volleyball team rise to claim the championship._

 _Then, as the heat kept turning up and the liquor flowing through, I suddenly thought it would be a good idea to join the strip-tease show arranged by the Yagami cousins.._

 _I seriously hope there were no cameras involved. This time._

 _Later on Hayate kept going on, and on, and on, on how she had always wanted to have a threesome involving a luscious blonde with a body shaped to balance firm and soft at just the right places and a blue-eyed brunette with an athletic yet feminine figure (which, by the way, sounds an oddly specific fantasy) and-_

 _No fucking way!_

A loud gasp rang through the small messy room as the brunette sprung up and spun around to her left giving an accidental whiplash to the small flustered girl on her right with her auburn hair in the mean.

Left of her, at the other end of the same bed with her back turned to the shocked girl, slept a young woman of a few years older her long blond hair lain disheveled all around the soaked loins oozing a musky smell of sex.

She could still hear the voices from last night echoing, repeating like a broken.. record? _Seriously?_

With a blank, empty stare, Takamachi Nanoha, a first year student at the TSAB Academy High-School Section and one of the most promising prospects in the women's volleyball dubbed as the Ace of Ace's, drags her lifeless body up – and bangs her head on the worn bookshelf at her right waking Reinforce from her blushing daze with the scare.

*Bang* *BANG* *Crack!*

The small azure-haired girl unfortunate to stand next to 'The White Devil' flinched and shivered as the Death Glare of Doom flung right by drilling in and on to the short brown-haired girl who had silently crept in covered by a towel only.

"What, it's your fault you passed out." The half a head shorter brunette shrugged as she paused to collect her cool. "Now stop breaking my stuff, hit the shower and get dressed up. We got a fun day ahead."

Yagami Hayate, a self-titled 'The Queen of the Night Sky', was not a one to back down, not even against the Devil herself. She was more willing to face her own death than to give in to her 'faithful minion' in public, even if the audience knew the true power balance between the brunettes behind the scenes.

However, she felt it better not to let the joke go too far. For everyone's sake.

"Oh, gee don't get what's left of your panties in a bundle, you went lights out way before we got to the good part. Your precious maidenhood's still there left waiting for the marriage." Hayate rolled her eyes at the end with a sigh receiving a fed up look from her friend.

Laying her right hand on her hips, Nanoha leaned forward lifting her left hand ready to accent her speech. She had long since mastered the skill of using her full body to communicate. Especially when she was not happy and right now – Nanoha was so not amused.

"That – is – besides – the point." She paused for a moment to think again on her words.. "Okay, that is a point, yes. However! I would so like to hear an explanation why _this_ was on _and_ – right – next – to – _me_!" ..And pulled Hayate's I-Device from the pillow she was sleeping on, trying hard to avoid looking at the naked older blonde that had awoken from the loud conversation the brunettes were having.

Hayate closed in to take a better look at the Midchildan high-tech smartphone locally known as Intelligent Device that she had lost at some point along the previous night.

The touchscreen showed it was playing the audio book 'Fifty-Shades of Blonde', a parodic lesbian erotica she had had her friends once record, set on repeat.

The wheels began turning inside the shorter brunette's head. _Oh... So that's what's gotten her all shaken up. This day keeps getting better and better already._ Raising a wide grin on her face with the realization.

"Think of it as a prelude to a come up." Hayate smirked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively when she grabbed her device from the pissed off taller brunette, who gave a glare with dull, bored eyes in return. "Now go give yourself a quickie and get ready for school. We gotta transfer student to catch."

Deciding she preferred a freshening shower over a fight, Nanoha sighed shaking her head sideways and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes Carim had kindly prepared while circling the small room taking curious predatory glances on the bickering girls.

Hayate stepped backwards snuggling onto her casual fuck-buddy as the star of the St. Hilde Academy, third year student 'Knight' Carim Gracia, beckoned her in with the sensual brushes of her fingertips.

Nanoha rolled her eyes on the display given by the athletes from rivaling schools that on the outside had a fierce feud going on, and pulled the younger of the Reinforce twins along on her way out. Zwei was much more innocent than her older twin Eins, and this was not the time for a live sex education her cousin was about to arrange in the room.

"Don't take too long~! the new girl coming in – is from what I know, a _very hot blonde_."

Nanoha clicked her tongue at the thought, gave a fast rub to the big pet dog with a strangely blue fur, flipped on the stereos, clicked a random song and turned up the volume ignoring the now recovered blue haired girl posing for 'morning after' selfies with the small redhead called Vita.

All Nanoha hoped were two things : to get safely past the god awful hangover looming in and that the 'very hot blonde' would not be the very same blonde she had a feeling she would be. It already hurt as it was.

Her mushed up head filled with a cocktail of all the things she had had to dream about and the girl who had once been her best friend, she danced her way to the showers rocking to the tunes of Irresistible by Fall Out Boy.

* * *

MSLN FF – Strike Love

EPISODE 1 : Not the Best Start

* * *

 **May 5th – Start of First Period**

 **Central Midchilda – Cranagan**

 **TSAB Academy**

A pair of leaves danced in the air as a faint gale blew by, cooling the Midchildan ferret studying the architecture of a pile of rocks the elementary students had played with just a while ago. The small creature almost missed the wildcat approaching him, dodging the attack only in a nick of time.

He was not going to be caught. Like a certain student at the academy nearby whom he looked like a little bit, he had better things to do, like peeking on unsuspecting girls at the school facilities.

Having escaped the creature he smugly considered to be of lesser intellect, the ferret jumped through an open window, sneaked around silently heading towards the third floor, and slid inside the girls' bathroom from the slight crack stopping to ogle the girl standing in front of the mirror who was making sure she was good to go.

The very long blonde hair was well kept, shining lively and tucked behind her ears flowing smoothly down on her back with the exception of the few threads purposely left trailing the outlines of her cheekbones. _No split ends, no excess fuzziness. All good and healthy. Good._ She wanted to look perfect.

She had already seen the student list of her class and knew that she would have to face the two girls who had once been her closest friends while she lived in Japan, and the last thing she wanted was to let them think she had been miserable without them. Which was so not the case. She was Testarossa after all. The Testarossa, and she wouldn't give a single thought to a stupid fight that had started for reasons nobody could really remember for certain, but which left a massive growing rift between the girls that could not be bridged before she had to move back to Midchilda with her mother.

In an effort to rid her mind from the frustrations she so did not have but could have had if she had cared, which she didn't, obviously, the blonde stomped the floor a few times angrily, kicking the drooling furry creature creeping up on her at the same. For some reason, the small animal seemed weirdly happy about it, and it disturbed the girl enough to forget what made her so mad in the first place, laying the blame on the poor ferret for the wrong reasons.

Shifting her focus back to the mirror, the burgundy red eyes trailed along the body line of her reflection as she struck various poses trying to get accustomed to her new uniform.

The beige light jacket was left open unbuttoned, revealing the brown small vest over the white undershirt decorated with a red ribbon that marked her as a first year student at the TSAB Academy's High-School Section.

The blonde frowned at the choice of colors but tried to shrug it aside and took a step back to get a final full view on her figure.

She spun around in a circular motion wiggling her butt, checking if the brown short skirt showed too much when moving freely, and came to conclusion that the morning's decision to wear black pantyhose was a right one. At least she had something covering her lower half.

 _Seriously, the pervert that designed this uniform should be arrested._ She thought trying to adjust the hem.

Giving a quick lucky squeeze to the yellow triangular pendant that she had had to hide under her clothes - as the school rules forbade from showing 'excess jewelry' or any 'indecencies' (whatever they meant) during school hours (the time spent commuting included) and she was not sure if her memoir from her late sister would be on the rather vague list - she stepped outside the bathroom all but ready to meet her new classmates.

Having arrived near her destination and hearing the last notes of a song she had been listening played out, the blonde teenage girl paused the player of her I-Device, removed her headphones, stood steady, took a deep breath and flung the door open marching in with her head held high. As nervous as she might have been, she was dead set to make a damn good and confident impression.

One-sided ponytail shook slightly as Nanoha expressed her opinion on the way the blonde walked in rocking her body with each of her firm steps and placed herself in front of the class standing there like some kind of royalty.

 _Effing show off._ She clicked her tongue audibly.

Nanoha had never intended to stand out the way she did. She did not mind the attention she had gained in just under a month, as standing high on social hierarchy gave her a lot more freedom on her everyday choices than she would have without it.

Still, she had been more than happy just being the 'back-up for the Great Hayate', or whatever they called it, leaving the central spotlight to the girl who practically lived for and from the power she held in her relatively small hands.

This and that, however, were totally different things. She was the one person Nanoha would never give in to, not in any sense of the word.

"Fate.. Fate Testarossa." A cold stern voice announced as the blonde let her burgundy eyes gaze around the class before locking on to the pair of sapphires trying to burn holes in her with their stare.

Myriad emotions ran through the girls staring each other down across the classroom, but the only one they could make anything out of – was bitterness.

"Let's get along, shall we?" The blonde said in a sarcastic voice blowing a kiss to her former friend, receiving a disgusted look in return, which only broadened her sadistic smile.

Ms. Gainz, the teacher-in-training, gritted her teeth appalled at the audacity the transfer student was already showing on her first day, raising even a wider grin on the already smirking Hayate who had been simply enjoying the show with her back laid coolly against the window. She was so having fun watching the scene the two girls were making.

"Miss Takamachi, Miss Yagami, as the class representatives, you will be in charge of helping Miss Testarossa settle in." Pausing briefly to consider her next words, the teacher-in-training assumed an authoritative stance and continued. "Your first task would be to explain how and why your parents will be sent _another_ notice of your improper attire. Right after you have cleaned up your face that is."

Nanoha rolled her eyes and let out a bored sigh cursing the crusade her homeroom teacher appeared to have carried against her right from the start.

Ms. Gainz had no idea how and why the two had been voted for such position (not to mention that it was two girls and not girl and boy like usually), but as it was a result of a fair election and approved by the head teacher, she had little choice but to comply and for this instance, she felt she could use it to her own advantage, hoping the experience could reform the delinquents before their influence grew too wide to control.

"There is a free seat you can take behind Miss Takamachi. Now please go sit down, Miss Testarossa."

The ponytailed brunette followed the approaching blonde with her eyes. When Fate had arrived at her seat, Nanoha flashed an obviously fake polite smile while lifting three of her fingers in front of the blonde's face and began talking with a quiet but firm voice.

"Three things and you'll do just fine." She made a dramatic stop and closed her fingers one by one as she spoke. "Be nice, be polite, and stay the fuck out of my way. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Before the blonde could react, she stood up glancing towards ms. Gainz, bowed and turned to leave the classroom pretending she was going to remove the make up as she was told to.

Right then, she was stopped by a strong hand grabbing on her sleeve. Nanoha lifted her eyes to look at the girl seated behind her smiling a polite fake smile of her own.

"Would it be a bother to ask if _miss Takamachi_ could show me the way to the restrooms? I mean, that is where you were heading, after all." Fate did not put on too much effort in hiding her mocking undertones lying beneath her apparent politeness.

"You can hold it in for half an hour. Wouldn't do any harm in learning a bit of restraint, if you know what's best for you." Nanoha spat leaning in close so that her words would not reach the ears of her homeroom teacher who had already began going through upcoming important events the first years could or should take part in.

"Oh, I wonder how ms. Gainz feels about the way you perform your duties, miss class representative?" Dropping the facade for a brief instance, Fate smirked as the brunette's glare screamed ' _Oh, no, you wouldn't dare?'._

The blonde licked her lips in response. ' _Oh, yes I would, wanna bet?'_

"*Ahem!* Ms. Gainz!"

"What is it Testarossa?"

Before Fate could answer, Nanoha decided it was better to cut in.

"We would like to request for a leave. _I feel_ it would be a good idea to show miss Testarossa her way around the campus to help her settle in as fast as humanly possible."

Ms. Gainz did not seem to be deceived by the delinquent representative's sweet tone, but could not argue with her point. Especially as today's first period was only about the schedule for the next few months. Information they could receive just as well through other means.

"Very well, permission granted. For this first period only, however. The rest will have to be done during recess or after school."

Nanoha did not miss neither the reluctant tone of her homeroom teacher, nor the suspicious wink from the short brunette wearing a white fluffy cap completely disregarding the school's dress code, giving her a questioning look to which Hayate responded with a grin leading the two trade looks for a moment, until Nanoha nodded and began heading outside the classroom.

Fate wondered a moment for the weird brief exchange between her two former friends, before deciding to just shrug it aside and took her bag from her desk proceeding to follow after the girl leaving the room.

The two walked in silence their short journey to the bathrooms, when Nanoha stopped to point at the sign above the entrance.

"Here, _as it reads_ , left one is for the girls, right one for the boys, whichever you prefer."

Fate let out a sigh and blinked at the excess expressions the brunette was showing. They may not have had that much contact for the last few years and most of it had not been exactly pleasant. That did not mean she was happy with the way her childhood friend had turned out.

However, Fate would never give in to the girl in front of her. Never, in any sense of the word.

"The same as you, I'd figure."

The blonde smirked.

It was super effective.

Irritation spread on the face of the brunette who already had lost a battle to the girl she had sworn she would never admit her loss, in the odd chance such a thing could happen.

That one just now was a fluke and did not count. She had a hangover. And she was one formal notice away from a parent teacher discussion. And the dream she had had on the morning had left her with a weird feeling she did not want to think about. So basically Fate cheated, so it did not count, so that was just about how little it mattered. She would not let the blonde under her skin, or under her anywhere, except maybe her feet if the bitch begged enough. Nanoha was kind after all.

Frustrated at the way her day had started, Nanoha stomped her way in to the side meant for women and never noticing the almost recovered small animal lying on the floor she sent him flying back to the dream lands with the door.

Fate put her headphones back on, unpaused the player and settled still leaning on the countertop her hands stretched behind while crossing her right leg slightly over the left.

She knew she needed to say something, but could not find the words. Somehow this felt even harder than she initially thought.

She glanced on her right watching the girl who, only a short distance away, was fixing her make up to seem less apparent. The brunette had no intention to just go and remove it. The rules were stupid and outdated and much more in need of reform than her.

The blonde adjusted her position, folding her hands in her arms and was about to open her mouth when she heard the girl next to her speaking while adjusting her lopsided ponytail.

"I thought you had some business here, or did you just come to ogle me?" Nanoha paused for a mere moment before continuing all the while applying light eye shadow highlighting the perfect almond shape of her eyes. "Oh, wait, don't answer. I don't really wanna know.."

Fate closed her eyes with a frown, threw her head back and breathed deep. She could not have answered even if the question hadn't been rhetorical. She had no idea why she had grabbed Nanoha and tagged along her. All she knew was that it felt like something she was supposed to do.

"If you're trying to offer some 'truce' or something, don't bother. We're years past that and I already gave you my terms." With the addition the faint peach colored lip gloss Nanoha was just about done fixing her make up.

"One thing though." For the first time since entering the bathroom Nanoha took her eyes of the mirror and tilted her head just enough to turn to look at the girl on her right. "You should drop the 'tough chick' act. It's not gonna earn you any favors. Testarossa or not."

Nanoha closed her eyes placing her hands down near the edge of the counter leaning on them. She could not make out the reasons why she was going on her way to make a point here. She could not make much out of anything at the moment.

"Was that a warning, oh wait ' _the warning_ '." Fate intentionally accented her correction using the air quotes mocking Nanoha's old habits.

The brunette clenched her fingers, nails scratching the countertop. She did not need to open her eyes to see what the blonde just did, hearing the tone on her voice told just about enough.

"Oh, so that's what the flirting in the classroom was about, huh? Just when I thought you couldn't have fallen any lower, you come and proudly announce you're just a simple little hangaround bitch."

The harshness of both her words as well as her tone shocked even the girl herself, but she could not contain the bitter feelings rising up.

The brunette did not fair much better gritting her teeth seething silent anger.

"So is it fun being the brute? Bask in the glory of your mistress? Is this your new found calling? Really? Really, what happened to you?" The way Fate's voice slowly turned from mean to disappointed only hurt all the more.

Nanoha was near her breaking point, or was she past it? She couldn't tell.

 _You happened!_ She could only barely stop the words that suddenly popped up with a meaning she did not understand.

"Oh, yeah, how could I forgot. You weren't there, were you. Not that it would've mattered.." Nanoha held her voice as cold as she could. She wasn't going to just burst out. She wouldn't give Fate the pleasure of affecting her.

She opened her eyes and turned to face her former friend with as distant a stare as she could trying to feign indifference.

The blonde felt confused at the words she had just heard. They sounded almost like a confession. But a confession of what, she could not understand.

"What-"

"Like you care."

Fate's question was cut short abruptly.

"People _change_ , Testarossa." The cold way Nanoha spoke her name made Fate's stomach turn. It hurt more and in ways she could not comprehend.

Something must have happened. Something _had_ _happened_. Something the brunette was not willing to share. And it made the blonde feel.. excluded. And sad. And frustrated. They may have been fighting the last few years, but they still shared a certain bond.

Even if she had come to hate the girl in front of her, she would never want anything bad to happen to her and she almost felt a need to apologize for not being there for her in her hour of need. Almost. However, that thought disappeared as fast as it had risen when her former friend spat out her next words.

"So call me a 'brute', a 'hangaround bitch' or whatever, it – does – not – matter." Nanoha closed in right under the taller girl's gaze accenting her words heavily. It sounded so irritating that Fate could only flinch in her irk.

"I'm a _whatever_ I want, to _whomever_ I want, You got _no_ say in it. Because.." Nanoha paused for a second widening her eyes in the mean feeling invigorated with each twitch of her former friend's face. "..You – don't – matter."

Ponytail swung with each tilt of the brunette's head and the blonde could not tell if she wanted to laugh or cry. She did know, however, that watching this kind of Nanoha really got on her nerves.

"Besides, it's not like I could even feel you _up there_ , I am all too busy _down here_ to hear you~"

Fate was in a slight shock and could not respond with anything other than expressions she herself had no control over. The way the smaller girl spoke with confidence backing down to no one while her actual words and the look behind her eyes were void of self-respect, it seemed too contradicting to take it in.

"Don't start pitying _me_ when _I'm_ still doing better than _you_ , at least I'm not all alone in my little castle. I'm actually happy y'know~"

Seeing the clear reaction on the face right in front of her, the brunette smiled smug from the reins she gained over her former friends emotions. She knew exactly how she sounded, how she made herself look like, but she did not care. All she felt was the need to keep pushing. No matter how she would appear on the outside, as long as she was pissing the blonde off, it was all good.

"In fact, to be honest, I really have noooo problems, what-so-ever, being _Hayate's_ bitch if she wanted, after all.."

Seeing the effect of her last words Nanoha could not hide her amusement. Wanting to keep driving Fate closer to the edge, she drew her face in so near that their lips were all but touching. She did not know why and to what exactly Fate was reacting so, and it did not really matter. All she needed to do was to keep pushing.

"I am here because I had.." She paused to give an accenting laugh as she proceeded to correct. "I _Have_ Hayate."

Something about that statement just really struck on her nerves and Fate felt the last restraints falling wide apart.

"Ah~ so that's why you dumped Scrya yesterday.. Again." She thought her voice sounded weird in her mock realization.

"I'm not gay." An instant reply said in a way which caused Fate to raise her eyebrows before she found herself smirking to the girl that had lost all her previous bitchy attitude and had withdrawn her face away from her.

"Stalker." The brunette continued quietly from under her breath as if speaking to herself instead of the blonde standing right before her.

"You could have removed me from your contacts or block me or whatever. It's not like I even want to see all the drunken public announcements you like to make. You're so stupid it's not even funny. Or actually it's so not funny it's starting to become funny again."

"Who's stupid now, stupid. You don't even make any stupid sense."

"At least I'm not a stupid liar."

"Well at least I'm not a stupid stalker."

"Stupid."

"Stupid-er!"

"That's not even a stupid word, stupid."

The girls kept making faces while calling each other stupid, not paying any attention to the small animal that decided it would probably be better to leave now when he had the chance. He did not want to get stomped or hit with a door again, at least not until he was fully recovered.

Feeling fed up and furious, Nanoha spun around theatrically and went to grab her things left lying near the sink while Fate kept clicking her tongue and shaking her head in irritation, before her eyes fell on the ferret she recognized as the same from before.

She felt fuming as it was and the intruding rodent resembling a guy she so happened to not like did not help. If it did not knew better than to leave, she would throw it out. With style. And a lot of pent up feelings.

The small wildlife creature was prepared this time, however, nimbly jumping aside and sliding out safely.

Nanoha turned to see just what in the name of the Sankt Kaizer the blonde was doing when they suddenly collided as Fate lost her balance after a missed kick.

The two girls fell rotating as the brunette stumbled and grabbed the blonde who tried to pull to another direction to correct her footing.

They smacked against and then through a half open door, hitting atop the toilet seat and rolled over to the floor landing with the blonde pressed her full weight on the smaller girl.

Nanoha blinked her eyes in confusion and pain. _What the hell just happened?_ It hurt a bit to breath. And her hands were tied down tight. And it felt heavy. And there was a strong disturbingly sweet scent somewhere near. So awfully near.

She could hear a whimper from above and see a yellow I-dev she did not recognize having seen before. Feeling the softness holding her down, taking another smell at the scent beside her head and listening the too loud rock music the device played, she knew just what or who pushed her body down.

Turning her head, the blue met red and the girls forgot to breath for a while, merely gazing each others' eyes lain still in their embrace.

All the emotions they had gone through a mere moment ago. All the things held within, left unsaid, were surfacing through the longing stare they shared.

Nanoha felt her body grow in heat, her already waning breath becoming ragged, her ears flushing, her body tensing. Anticipation she had never felt, not even inside her dreams. She heard her teeth clicking as she shivered.

 _No way. No way. No way. No way._ She cried inside.

She wanted to hide, to run, to crawl, to whatever, she needed to get away from the stare beckoning her to a dance she wanted to take no part in, but could not escape under the strong arms of the blonde holding her down.

She shut her eyes, but it only made things worse.

As she could not see, she felt all her other senses intensify in darkness.

She did not know whether it had only been an instant or an hour longer, but it felt like an eternity.

On her last attempt of running away she turned her focus on the device lying near her head.

From the fallen headphones she could hear A.F.I. playing Love Like Winter taking her back to the days before their fall out. She had enjoyed listening whatever Fate played for her, even when she could not understand most of the foreign music.

Now, her English had vastly improved and could make out all the words and as the chorus kicked in, she had a weird feeling mixing all the biting and the blood and the love and the blonde lying pressed against her.

And it scared her like never before. Scared, and... excited.

The blonde had been out of it through the roller coaster the girl beneath her had experienced. She had hit her head on their way down and could feel something dripping down her neck. _This is not good. I must have hit it real bad._

What made it worse, was this feeling she could not explain. She felt like she had been coming to an understanding, but she felt the sudden hit burying it deep in corners unreachable. However, it did not mean it went away. Not entirely, pieces of it kept popping up in a rapid succession with each breath she inhaled taking in the lavender scent of the girl below.

Fate blinked her eyes when the blue light disappeared from her sight as the shivering girl under her shut her eyes and.. chuckled to herself briefly before opening her eyes again.. _Great, now she finally lost it._

Holding herself back, Nanoha bit her lip so hard it hurt. She could not care less, if it helped controlling the body that disagreed with her mind, with her brains, with everything she knew about herself and her feelings for the stupid blonde above her.

She bit harder. _The smug bastard who thinks she can just barge in like she owns everything!_ bit harder, _knows everything!_ bit harder, _acting like she cares all of a sudden!_ bit harder, _when she was the one who walked away on me!_ bit harder, _she keeps coming back just to fuck things up!_ bit harder, _again!_

 _I know this can only hurt so why, why, why! Why I am so drawn, so.. so.. so turned on? I'm not..not! So not like this!_ She bit as hard as could and small teardrops fell from her dazed blue eyes as she split her lip.

Fate could not bare to watch it any longer. Not knowing what to do, just wanting to stop the brunette from hurting herself, she simply.. did the only thing she could think of that would certainly stop her.

She kissed Nanoha.

The brunette's eyes widened in shock when the blonde pushed her lips down on hers.

 _Soft..._ It felt so.. _soft._

She had stopped biting her lip letting the soft sensation fall over it caressing the pain and sucking the blood she could taste in her mouth replacing it with.. _Strawberries.._ She tasted like.. _Strawberries. Why does some stupid blonde just have to taste that good..?_

The want to drown into her favorite flavor rode over her senses and she parted her lips pushing up to feel.. and taste it better. _More.. More.. More.._

The girls locked their lips nibbling, sucking, pushing. It was clumsy at best. Neither of them really knew what they did. Nanoha had kissed before, but this was different. Intense. Not an innocent little peck. Passionate. Not a drunken mishap. Personal. Not something to just do and be done with. Intimate. Not a small gesture. _I feel lost in a world with no one else, where nothing matters._ Overwhelming. _A world too small and confiding.. I need to break the door shutting me in._

Intoxicated in her scent, her flavor, the feel of her lips, the weight and warmth of her body against her, Nanoha lost her reason – and pushed her tongue through the barrier keeping the girls apart.

Fate felt a shudder and moaned into the smaller girl's mouth with shivering breaths. She felt growing hotter, heating, burning, with sensation like no other. She was kissed again, tongue delving deeper, her body was in flames. The fire consumed all her reason with passion flooding in with each push of the girl's mouth against her.

She took the brunette's tongue in caressing it with her own, sucking, licking, engulfing the girl in her mouth. Letting the moist hot muscles lap on, together, over, part and become one, she hungered the taste of the girl pushing in. She hadn't ever enjoyed blood in any way, and now she drank it with thirst unimaginable, something so sweet and mixed in with lip gloss better than any other, nothing had ever been so delicious, and nothing had ever felt so wrong and still so right. _I hate you, I want you_.

The brunette felt the blonde slipping past her lips and let her in as she had done for her, circling the invading tongue in lavish desire. Tongue cupped another swapping saliva and she moaned on the lips caressing hers.

Tongues overlapping, the girls pulled closer, pushed apart, grinding not only their mouths, their heating bodies had began moving in the same uneven rhythm as well. The strong hands of the blonde stroking, pressing, gliding, exploring the sides of the brunette and pushing under, lifting her heating body.

The pressing weight easing, releasing her hands, the smaller girl grabbed the other pulling her back on to her holding tight. She lost control. With lust uncontrolled pouring in, she felt her crotch grow wet. Dampening, heating, dripping, burning, drenching, aching and her mouth felt as lonely without the blonde all the same. Her spit, her tongue, her taste, the feel of her within. She needed her inside her, deeper, deeper, deeper.

Fate lifted her weight again, trying to position herself better over the girl beneath. She did not know what to do. She just wanted to feel more. What? How? The why did not matter, at this point, it felt irrelevant.

Nanoha despaired the fading sensation as the blonde had stopped to raise her body. She felt lonely, lonely and cold. Why? She could not understand, but that was all something for some other time. She should have been relieved, she so did not want this, she so did not enjoy kissing Fate Testarossa, she so did not want more, but as the heat drifted further apart, her mind screamed _I hate you, don't leave me!_

She could beat up the blonde for assaulting her, pushing her down and molesting her, but it would have to come later. Now she had to make her take responsibility for the weird wants she awoke.

She lifted her eyes to meet the wine that made her drunk more than any amount of alcohol could.

Confused by it all, the girl above gazed the one below lost in heat, and overbearing urge took over, raising a sadistic smirk on her lips.

"Not gay, huh?"

Nanoha burned with seething want, ravishing anger, breaking need and delicious fear. The emotional roller coaster was topped with one feeling standing far above, desire.

"You attacked me." She whimpered with a voice weak with want and void of any credibility.

"You complained you couldn't feel me up, so I came down on you." The blonde murmured satirizing the words before with a low seductive whisper blown from under her breath.

Nanoha felt a stir hearing her words turned against her. She wanted to shut the stupid smug know it all of a blonde up.

Fate felt her mouth attacked, again, and again with the soft, delicious tongue of the childhood friend that made her feel so much more than she could have ever guessed. She let the girl in again, arching her body in shivering passion..

..And felt herself being thrown aside and pushed down on her back as the brunette wrestled herself on top of her holding her tight from her shoulders.

Nanoha straddled the girl pulled underneath and lowered her hips down sliding against the firm trained waist of the athletic blonde now completely at her mercy. Pressed against the tightening muscles, she shuddered as the warmth of the body she rode spread in and lured in pleasure of their hot heat conjoined.

She drew her face in closer, lips almost touching, and as she saw them lifting up, Nanoha withdrew just outside Fate's reach and smiled teasingly to the panting girl. With this turnover, she would get her rightful avenge and claim the winning point, and the blonde would beg her.

She came closer again, landing right next to the flushed ear and whispered with her heaved breath.

" _This_ is how you _come down_." She lifted her right leg, placing it between the blonde's, pulled them apart and dragged it up slowly, grinding along the trained legs contracting in anticipation. She leaned her lips on the blonde's ear, biting in with teasing nibbles letting her tongue dance along the outlines of the earlobe each time she drew her mouth apart.

Wanting to feel the heat of the gasping blonde, she let her fingers roll down the side and slide under the restricting uniform. The tips burned in expectation, her mind hazed and she could not bear the sounds of her ragged breath. She lowered her lips again, gliding through the neck feeling the rapid pulse almost tasting the hot blood flowing within, inviting, and her lips pursed and sucked down on the call.

Fate was met with a stimulation that drove her over the edge. Her right cheek was caressed gently with a soft palm cupping it in it's teasing embrace. Her neck was swallowed in warm moist suction pulling the skin in a pain that became pleasure. Her waist felt a burning touch of fingers slipped under her uniform and slowly glided up sending shivers along their journey.

The soft tips of the gentle and so warm, yet so coldly teasing hands slid along her sides, circling, rising up to the lines of her bra, asking permission then falling down lower withdrawing, cruelly. Killing with each faint feathery stroke, they beckoned in to a lustful parade pulling up and slowly riding down.

And from below her waist she felt the pressure closing in along her legs pushing up against on her wet heating crotch aching for release. _Shit, I had never wanted anything this bad_. She was near insanity. She had touched herself before. Never did it make her feel this good – and the other girl had barely even begun.

Nanoha was losing her sanity. The voice in her head screamed more and stop at same time. She convinced herself it was all about humiliating Fate, no matter how her reason claimed otherwise she had better things to do than listen to it. Reason did not make her feel this way, not this good, not this.. hot.. and wanted. It all seemed, felt, an erotic poem. A kind she never knew she desired to read, but a one she felt couldn't be left unfinished.

She let her mind flee, relinquishing the control to her bodily needs taking over, exploring the blonde as she sucked her neck drowning away the fears, the insecurities, all the things holding her back. She could deal with it later. She would deal with it later. Now.. She wanted to hear the moans, the groans, the -

Steps?

 _Oh.. F-_

She had completely forgot where they were, the time it was, that someone could come, or that there even could be anybody else.

Nanoha pulled back in panic and stood up stopping her caresses leaving Fate in a confused state bewildered by the sensations she had been experiencing, the abrupt end of it, and for the look on the face of the girl standing above her, who had gone around from heated in passion to seething in rage shifting her glare between the two girls that had come in, and back down on her at the floor.

Nanoha was furious. _Did they had to be coming right now?_ _Tch!_ _You know you could've picked a better timing, huh?_

She looked down on the blonde left agape. _It's all on her. I was attacked, yeah, she attacked me, yeah she seduced- no forced herself on me. It's not that I wanted. No way, I am not.._ *Stomp!* _Whatever I am or not, at least it has nothing to do with some stupid Fate Testarossa! Never in my life!_

The brunette stomped her feet trying to come up with an explanation. She did not want it known what had happened, but it did not feel right to put it all on Fate either. Not in the words she knew she would use if she opened her mouth now. She had to come up with something – and fast.

 _Would they believe that we were tripped by a random ferret..? Argh! Why can't I come up with a decent excuse!? I hate this. I hate you, it's your fault, stupid sexy-_

"Oh.. Um.. I'm so-sorry, p-please excuse us." The green haired girl bowed in shock making Nanoha raise her eyebrow in confusion.. Sure she was terrified, but it's not contagious. She glared at the blonde. _Or is it?_

"*Ahem* We promise not to tell anyone. We totally support you and Queen-Yagami. Please let us go and we swear to make up for it, Takamachi-sama!" Not really understanding the words she was hearing Nanoha simply nodded to the panicking girls, who in return bowed in.. fear mixed in gratitude? Now that was so-

 _Oh.. Oh!_ The brunette suddenly understood as she saw the small bloodstain that marked the blonde's beautiful hair. She felt bad, really bad about it. The other girl might be a stupid blonde but ruining such a pretty hair would still be a shame, not to mention taking advantage of it, it's just that anything would be better than to reveal what really had happened here. She had not make it this far by making out with stupid blondes on a restroom floor, and so wasn't going to start being remembered for something like that from now on either.

Nanoha stepped closer, next to Fate again, and spoke loud and clear enough for anyone close by to hear.

"Like I said, three things : Be nice, be polite, and stay the fuck out of my way." She stood back up again, stuffed all her things in her bag except her device and barged out in haste panting, face heated and red.

"Yeah, whatever.."

Fate started to pick herself up. She both could, and could not understand what to and why Nanoha reacted, and acted, like she did just now, but not herself. None of this made sense again now. _I'm too goddamn horny to think straight!_

Rising up, she went to take a look at herself from the mirror and fringed at what she saw. _This will be a pain to fix, and a bother to hide.. Tch!_

*Bling*

She reached to pick her device from the floor to see a simple message sent to her.

 _[unknown:_

 _Go c nurse]_

 _*_ Bling _*_

And another one, a one bit longer this time.

 _[unknown:_

 _1st floor_

 _turn left  
_

 _'infirmary' (~_^)_

 _ask shamal at cafe if not there]_

*Bling*

 _[unknown:_

 _stupid]_

With the third and final message, she sighed to herself, lost wondering just what kind of limbo had she fallen into. It would be all so much easier, if there was just.. something other than this.. Nothing.. unnecessary.

*sigh*

"Whatever.."

Shaking her a few times sideways, Fate picked up her stuff, stepped out and pushed her way through the students.

This was not how she wanted it all to start.. ..much less how she now wanted it ending.

 _I need to find some very private room right about now._ Suddenly she realized how she must not be the only one.

 _*_ Chuckle*

 _Have fun at P.E. Takamachi Nanoha._

The bloodstained blonde laughing to herself at the mental image of a sexually frustrated brunette frightened the poor students she passed by. Unknown to her, a new legend was about to be born.

* * *

 _/An: I have actually kissed somebody I hate just to shut them up._

 _If there's anything you'd like a say, point out, criticize, etc, please do not hesitate to leave a review. Writing, and especially in English is still relatively new thing for this one, but I hope and try to improve.  
_

 _With that.. Stay tuned for our next episode!_ MSLN FF – Strike Love : Gonna Join The Club (It's never just sports in Midchilda 1).

 _"We gots to shine, and shining means diving."_

 _"You join a club, you fill a form."_

 _"Who is engaged to who?"_

*Innocent Raccoon bows humbly and retreats to a small hole, while secretly checking out the keyboard*


	2. Gonna Join The Club

_/AN : A huge heap of heartfelt thank yous for **SakraDevanamWR, Bardiche3, tsjayanti,** and the nameless guest, for the reviews, as well as everyone coming to follow or favorite this humble work. Your support is appreciated, please do continue to do so *bow*  
_

 _The selected completely random song featuring here this time (besides the 'theme song') is Ariana Grande featuring A$AP Ferg - Hands on Me._

 _And, oh! This just in! The wnb author known locally as InnocentRaccoon had blundered on the very first chapter's 'sneak preview' and is now publicly apologizing for the inconvenience :_

 _"So yeah, I'll get around revising it soon enough to match this, as it so just kinda happened I had to snap this in two to three parts with the extra scenes just kept on coming and coming in between and swelling up, but ey, y'know as with every other cloud there's a silver lining here, given it also means there's already half ready material for me for the next two 'episodes'."_

 _Now, leaving random notes aside, please do sit back and enjoy another awkw*ahem* awesome episode of Strike Love._

 _Disclaimer : I possess zero rights on MSLN multimedia franchise or any other work mentioned or included within this work, I just write this stuff._

* * *

Did you know that some people tend to be, and do, just the opposite of the common sense, despite the fact that they, in fact, are not lacking on it, except when a certain someone pops up in front of you with a stupid expression igniting some kind of weird spark fueling even stranger flame within that compels you to do all things you had been more than a hundred percent certain you just do not wish to take any part in whatsoever?

They say you can go all kinds of crazy when in love.

I didn't used to think too deep on it. I mean, you don't exactly associate the word love with someone you hate, with passion.

Well, not usually anyway.

~Fate T. H.

* * *

MSLN FF – Strike Love

* * *

 **May 6th – Midday**

 **Central Midchilda – Cranagan**

 **TSAB Academy – Inner Yard**

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA!"

"It is NOT funny! Nanoha is not amused!"

"Okay, okay, okay, The *chuckle* Truth behind The *chuckle* Testarossa shake down, is HAHAHA! s _o fucking funny!_ "

"You mean _not_ funny!?"

"I mean *huff* *huff* you two _accidentally out of nowhere_ just fell on top of a toilet seat and rolled down and, and as you tried pulling up, oh, oh, oh and this is the best part - you _somehow_ ended up swapping tongues with Testarossa and THEN pheeew~ sprang up confused, heating red and while everybody thought you were raging mad, you were in fact just dazed blushing and _very much aroused_! How is that NOT funny!"

"Don't go adding in your own interpretations, that's not what I said that happened.."

"Yeah, but it's the truth, right? And I _know_ you were burning up in heat like there was no tomorrow. I could smell it the way you fidgeted through the gym class *chuckle* especially in the locker room."

Nanoha frowned at the memory kicking her legs in the air and collapsed to lean back at the wooden bench.

Despite all the yesterday's efforts in shifting the shorter girl's focus on American made gangster movies, she had been teased – a lot – by Hayate throughout the whole day, all the more when she did not feel like explaining what had really happened. It was all too recent then. Truth be told, she did not feel like saying a word about it even now, but the all too perceptive brunette had somehow guessed most of it already.

She had not – obviously – mentioned all the unnecessary little details of the incident. It was enough to admit to being kissed by the blonde. The very idea of speaking about the rest was.. Not going to happen. No, Takamachi Nanoha would take her secret to her grave. Which was not very far in the future if her heart kept beating the way it did..

*Sigh*

"But uh, don't think too hard on it okay? We all need to experiment a little. Though, usually that age'll come at college, but hey who cares if you're a day early."

The taller brunette turned facing right with her trademark side ponytail swinging along as she stared at the smirking girl sitting beside her.

"I – do – not – want to hear about 'starting early' from you of all people.."

"Ay C'mon~!" Hayate stood up on the bench spreading her hands "I'm a Belkan hot mama, hey, we do it our way, hun~ we – spare – no – single – day – from a night of fun!" She swayed her hips singing her words.

Nanoha rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her uninhibited friend, shaking her head a few times sideways.

"Speaking of that.. We got a match coming up so we'll camp out at Augusta and train the whole weekend. Captain's already booked up the fifth floor for us so no say nos."

Ignoring the anime style conversation opening Nanoha focused her point on another aspect that raised a question.

" _Your reasons_ aside, why am I going? Buchou is not going to just take a senpai out to give us a chance in our first official match here, you know?"

It was a well known fact that the current captain favored experience over natural talent, especially in an official match. While the Winners' Cup - that placed the champions of the previous summer tournament against the winner of the whole past season - was basically just an exhibition match opening the Midchildan high-school sports season, it was, however, treated seriously by many avid fans. To some it was not just sport, it was more than life.

Nanoha had been overwhelmed by the popularity of volleyball, especially women's, in Midchilda, as it could even rival most men's competitions and was thoroughly scouted even at a high-school level to secure the best talents for future, there were even sponsors and real money at the top level. Something that still was too far out for her to grasp. The sport that, while connected the former trio of friends, was ultimately still a mere hobby and now that it had suddenly taken on a professional aspect, she did not know how to feel about it.

She did however still enjoy the feel she got when she played. It felt relieving working hard with your team mates towards a common goal and it was a good way to make friends. There were no enemies on the field, just girls doing their best and having fun. Even the people who did not get along on the outside could play together with a smile on their faces, or that was how it had been in middle-school and back in Japan. Things worked a bit differently around here.

"Nice inner monologue, and that is precisely why we got to go. You know our current team's no match for Belkan High."

The shorter brunette clapped her hands and jumped down to meet the eyes of the taller of the pair who had been too obviously trying to ignore her friend's excited antics. She thought her choice in movies might have been a mistake after all, given all the weird influence the other girl sucked in from yesterday's home held film festival.

"So~! When the seniors get trashed n' cry for their mamas, who you think gon' come save tha mothafudgin gaem, huh?" Hayate stopped to pose attracting a _lot_ of attention with not only her excess gestures but with her loud voice as well. Yes, a definite mistake.

"WE baby! You – me – and.. well maybe Testarossa. Anyhow, we gots to shine, and shining means diving," Nanoha briefly blushed abashed at the hand signals that left no room to misunderstand what Hayate had meant, and after resisting the imminent urge which involved a face and the palm of her hand, the taller girl stood up, took a deep breath and looked at her device just to shift her attention. The free period was still not over, unfortunately.

"It's get not gots.. *sigh* Okay, whatever, let's say I'm in. I suppose you're not telling me this just because?"

"Ka-ching! We have a quest for thee, my humble noble minion heroine.." Hayate paused to wait for reaction, and seeing as Nanoha only turned to leave, she decided it was better to just resume like a normal person. "..Go get Testarossa, we'll be making some fun surprises for the par- *ahem* training camp, after school."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow at the 'blunder' Hayate let slip, before proceeding to the more pressing matter.

"Why me?"

"Because~" Drawing out the word the shorter brunette raised her hands in circular motion and stopping to point her taller friend she continued "you as my faithful minion, are supposed to do the stuff and people I can't be bothered with, like Testarossa, for example."

Nanoha was just about to turn to leave, again, when she heard her friend pressing on in a more serious tone.

"You fucked up, _bad_ , yesterday – in a whole lot of ways, and now you need to make it up, especially for _yourself_." Hayate made sure her friend took in her words before she lifted the sudden heavy air around the two with her usual playful tone. "Besides, I'm off to student council to ask Chrono to abuse his power and get me a special leave for the day. Got stuff to ready and all."

Nanoha shook her head in doubt. She knew Hayate had some weird power over the student council president that bent him to her will with just uttering the letters A and L with a smirk. It would still hardly be believable that she could get a special permission to leave though, the student council is not that conveniently allpowerful, especially given as the girl wasn't only not a part of it, but also on a 'watch-list' of half the teachers. And the teachers held much more say in school matters than any group of students.

Well, arranging that was their problem, not Nanoha's. Hers was.. Speaking, civilly, to a certain stupid blonde she had been avoiding since yesterday morning's incident _and_ drag her along, civilly. Now _that_ – was a problem.

Nanoha was – already – so not amused.

She popped her headphones on, hit the play text on the screen and started swinging her hips along her way inside as she danced to her new found 'theme song'.

* * *

MSLN FF – Strike Love

EPISODE 2 : Gonna Join The Club

(It's never just sports in Midchilda)

* * *

 **May 6th – Near the End of Free Period**

 **Central Midchilda – Cranagan**

 **TSAB Academy – High-School Section 3rd floor**

A small crowd of students were gathering curiously with a hint of, well, with a lot of fear mixed in, as they tried their best to remain unnoticed by the two first years whose 'countless epic battles' have become overtly famous despite the fact that one of them had attended the academy for only one and a half day, which was such a minor detail nobody cared to pay attention to.

They, however, were all too eager to pay attention to the clash of 'ice and fire' on the floor above.

"So _now_ you've come, when _I_ wanted to be left alone." Fate crossed her arms. She had been trying to reach the other girl ever since she had returned from her trip to the infirmary and had had a chat with the nurse who seemed to know a little bit about the circumstances around the changes in Nanoha's character.

She had not been told anything specific, just asked to give her former friend some time and another chance, if at all possible. However, as much as the blonde would have liked to comply, it was easier said than done. Especially with the way the girl was acting in front of her.

"Yeah, that's just the way things roll, get over it." Seeing the manners of the other party, the brunette followed the suit adding a shrug on the mix.

 _It's not like I really want to be here either, you know?_ She could not understand why the blonde had been so persistently pursuing her ever since their.. last encounter, and she felt a bit weirded out. She would need some time to figure out what was going on with herself before she was ready to face her former friend again.

This and that were different things, however. Nanoha was professional enough not to let her own feelings influence official matters. Or so she would have liked to believe. Reality - can be a bitch. Just like a certain blonde.

"Whatever, I know you're just following your mistress's orders like a good little puppy," Despite Fate's initial intentions, it was not easy to be nice to someone who did not even bother to hide how much she was having issues with her company.

The brunette rolled her eyes and took deep breath to calm down to try and keep her voice and manners as calm, collected, and professional as she could.

"This is.. club related. I am only doing my part as a member of the team.." Which turned out to be much harder than it should.

"Besides, the one who'll be following and who is you – me." Circling her finger emphasizing the end of her sentence, Nanoha managed raise a small giggle out of the girl that had been staring at her. Which had not been her intention and certainly did not help her own mood.

"I'm sorry, I know you're trying hard to be serious, but it just doesn't suit you, miss delinquent."

"Says _someone_ who doesn't even know how to wear her uniform properly." Nanoha took a few steps closer to point directly to the breaches in the etiquette, if the school's instructions were to be taken to the extreme. Luckily for the girl who now seemed irrationally hung up on them, with the exception of Ms. Gainz's classes, they usually weren't.

"First of all, the pantyhose you wear is indecent." This was what she considered to be the biggest issue, it was obvious it _had to be_ against the school rules somehow, the way she wore them was all too sexy to be legal. And it totally did not bother for personal reasons, none whatsoever, it was all for the public safety.

"First I've ever heard." Fate shrugged, but when she did not miss the way the brunette looked at her legs she couldn't help but continue in a slightly seductive tone "You want me to.. take them off?"

" _Yes!_ " The brunette realized what she had just blurted out. "No! I mean yes take- No not now! I mean-"

*Huff* *Huff*

Fate had all too much fun watching the flush rise on Nanoha's face and could only smirk to herself with the way the brunette began fidgeting trying to correct herself. Despite, or because, all the other not so pleasant changes in her former friend, watching her act like this really warmed the blonde's heart for some reason. Yes she so was having fun making the brunette squirm in front of her.

"Ju-just as you r-remember the next time." _Great, now I stuttered. Aw gee, cool down girl, it's just a stupid blonde. Stupid sexy- *_ Ahem* "A-Anyhow, moving on, your jacket is only halfway buttoned." Nanoha had to avert her eyes from where she had pointed the blonde's second 'offense'.

"It's too tight"

 _Tch! Show off!_

"Your chest is not _that_ big. ..well it shouldn't be.. and _even if it were_ you shouldn't go around shoving it in who-knows-what-kind-of-people's faces. I'm just looking out for you as a class representative. Nothing more. ..You may thank me later," Nanoha puffed to herself while explaining with her voice slowly heating up.

Fate rolled her eyes and laughed to herself as the girl in front kept losing her cool more and more and more. It just might turn out to be a good day after all.

"Not to sound like I was ungrateful about your _generous_ advice, but.." The blonde paused to make sure if the flustered brunette was actually listening. "..I haven't exactly gotten the best examples on.. proper attire."

Nanoha raised her eyes, now more focused. She knew she had been bending, just a little bit, the school rules every now and then with the way she wore her uniform, but at least it wasn't immodest. Not much, not _that_ much anyway, so it was okay, and it had nothing to do with this context, ergo going off-trail the blonde is just admitting her loss. _HA!_

"The lame way youwear your jacket tied on your waist aside."

The brunette frowned at the words and at the gestures the taller girl was showing as she spoke.

"By wearing the already short skirt higher than meant, you are giving away quite a lot of free service, particularly with the way you sway your hips along the way." Emphasizing the point with an excess parody the blonde could almost see fumes rising from Nanoha's head.

"If that jacket was meant to cover them up, you should've tied it over your _hips_ not _waist_ , you know?" Fate could only barely contain her laughter as the other girl began adjusting the jacket a bit lower as inconspicuously as possible, trying to appear unfazed as if she would not have heard anything she already would not know or realize.

"Aaand the so-called absolute territory your white high socks form with your short skirt _could_ ,by some,also be seen as.. lewd. Just in case you didn't know, it is a fetish," The blonde winked at the end causing the brunette to bite her lips as she scowled knowing that there was a point she could not entirely refute.

This was so not going well for Nanoha. And it did not make her happy.

"Well you're wearing mascara."

"You have _a lot_ more than mascara on _your_ face," The blonde copied the manners of the girl she found irritatingly expressive. "In fact, I'm not even sure if I'm talking to a person, or did I just walk into an art's class.. at the elementary section."

Nanoha blinked agape and for a moment Fate thought she had gone too far, but the brunette assumed her familiar snappy frown faster.

"You have a hickey. On a visible place." _How's that?_ But the joy was short lived when she realized the subject she had just touched upon.

"Oh, and just who's fault is that? And it is not that visible if you don't stare too close.." Fate was no expert in wearing make-up, not the way Nanoha was, but she did know how to cover one hickey. Her frequent bruises and minor injuries from overt practice made it an essential skill. She was a member of a prominent family after all, and as such, she had to able to look presentable at corporate dinner parties and other boring events. "..but you like to stare me quite close, don't you."

The brunette blinked and gasped at the audacious claim, but given their positions at the moment she couldn't refute. However she was not going to give in to the blonde, no not here, and no no no not in that way, never in her life!

The girls kept leaning in their faces, pink flushes rising up their cheeks as their breaths met each other in their intense battle of stares that only coincidentally resembled a kissing scene from an outside perspective. Lips almost touching their eyes grew wide with a sound from Nanoha's I-Dev.

*Groan~!*

"Was that..?"

"Yes.. She must have changed it.. Again.."

Both girls sighed loudly and turned to look at the message Nanoha had received.

 _[Hayate bae:_

 _make up not out (·~_^·)_

 _no lezzing in school w/o me! ( °w°)-~(_Y_)_

 _b nice while Im out_

 _U2 Testarossa]_

Various questions ran through Fate's head having read the message in the heat of the moment, but the most pressing had to be.

"Bae? _Really_?"

"None of your business." Nanoha smirked seeing that the tables had turned on her favor again. She even briefly almost considered thanking her friend for it. Key word = almost. It was the same friend who kept messing with her phone after all. Time after time.

"How much does she know?" Fate's concerned face was matched by the tone in her voice. This could be another very pressing issue.

"Enough to see you're not only stalking my profile, but my messages as well." Nanoha did not feel the need to give a proper answer and kept it intentionally vague. She was busy suspecting that Hayate had cameras installed in the school hallways somehow.

"So you tell her _everything_?"

"Well.. She is 'my mistress' after all so.." Nanoha did not understand just why and what to the blonde reacted so, but it was obvious she sounded a bit jealous and she found it very amusing.

Without wanting to give the other girl her time to make a comeback, the brunette spun around theatrically and started walking towards and down the stairways.

"You coming?" She asked at the girl left behind. "Stalker." She just _had_ to add.

The blonde hurried after the smoothly swaying girl who every now and then stopped to twist her head a bit to take a glance behind. Fate did not know what to think of it, or of anything for the matter, she had been out of it since she had unintentionally taken a look at the brunette's message. Nanoha's attitude and composure had changed right after all too quickly and she could not think of a reason for it. Not a one she would be ready to accept.

Although her former friend showed quite a bit of emotion on her face, a lot in fact, Fate did not find her easy to read. She felt too off, somehow. Masked. Barred. A facade or something. And there were too many of them to form a clear picture. And the image she had gotten from the other students about the erratic girl in front of her, was not helping at all. Despite most people appearing to fear her more than their own deaths, not many actually disliked her. While not a lot students claimed to know her all that well, the general opinion had been definitely positive. And not just while remarking on her looks.

Given the brunette's general attitude, that was a mystery. The whole girl was a one big riddle and a one that Fate felt compelled to solve or it would come to haunt her and being haunted by an unstable bitch officially known as Takamachi Nanoha, was the very last thing she wanted.

"By the way, where are we going?"

"Were off to fill out your form, if you haven't done it already. You need to be official member to join the camp."

Fate's thoughts were interrupted suddenly as they neared the end of the left turn on the first floor hallway, right by both, the infirmary she had already gotten acquainted with, and the door out to the side of the schoolyard that held most of the buildings and facilities reserved for sports clubs, and P.E. class, including the gymnasium women's sports teams practiced at.

"The what?"

"The club form."

She was genuinely at loss. The brunette did not often make sense, and now, even less so.

"You join a club, you fill the form. And become official member of the club and become viable to participate on official stuff. Like the weekend training camp." Nanoha explained as a matter-of-factly.

"What camp?" Fate blinked genuinely at loss. Either she had missed something, or the other girl just liked spouting nonsense..

"The weekend training camp we're going to take part. At hotel Augusta. We'll be training for the upcoming match and camp out."

..And the more she spoke, the less sense she made. It shouldn't have shocked the blonde that much, but it raised a certain suspicion she wasn't entirely sure she wanted confirmed.

"Okay.. And how it's relevant to me?"

"Huh?" Now it was the brunette's time to be at loss. "You did mean to join our team, right?"

The girls traded question marks that kept popping out their heads for a while.

It was true that Fate had thought about joining a club at least in name if the school for some inexplicable reason required the students to participate in extracurricular activities and the vb-club had been among the candidates. However, she had been more interested in seeing what kind of music clubs, or better yet, bands, were in the academy. Volleyball had been a fun hobby at a time, when it was a hobby. In Midchilda, it was never just a hobby. Not at this level. So, she felt it was a good chance to find something else to pour her passion into, like playing guitar for example.

"You did enter our school specifically to join our volleyball team, right?"

"No."

"I see.."

Fate felt a shiver coming up as she watched the brunette cross her arms biting her lip and tap the floor with her foot while the glaring the door wearing a very irritated expression. The blonde felt a bit frightened how her childhood friend was so serious about the sport. She had not been as passionate as a child.. Then again she had changed in many other ways too.

"I wonder why.." Nanoha was already immersed in her own thoughts and had stopped paying attention to the girl beside her.

"It's not that I can't join.." It was not entirely insufferable thought for Fate. She could always just drop out if she found the whatever she was looking for. There was no need sweat about minor details, as a first year, as athletic as she might have been, there was hardly a chance for her to play a serious role in the actual team.

The problem was, the real problem, that whenever Fate Testarossa put an effort into something, it was always going to be 119 percent, if not more. If she was about to do this, she knew she wouldn't hold herself back. On a more positive light.. In the unlikely outcome that she did make her way out in to the team _and_ succeeded, she would have more options for her future than the ones laid out for her at birth.

"Whatever, it's not like it makes a difference.."

That did it. The hesitation was no more. Like it never were.

"Oh, we'll see about that. We will see."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. She could not understand what had gotten the blonde so riled up while she had been busy accusing her friend of scheming against her and decided to simply ignore the taller girl swinging her head aside. That way she wouldn't have to worry about accidentally taking sneak peaks on the too exposed cleavage that was so not drawing her gaze in.

Fate..was having none it. _No, no no no. You're not gonna get away with that attitude._

Nanoha felt her chin cupped, grabbed, and pulled back up, forcing her gaze the meet the burgundy blazing in a myriad shades of anger. Feeling the need to respond in kind she took the hold on the blonde's arm with her right and the infirmary door with her left. The bitch wasn't just going to do whatever she pleased even if it was a Japanese flag day or some other lousy excuse she would come up with that wouldn't ever hold in court. And she wasn't certainly going to let her push her down and start molesting her again, on a public space, or anywhere for that matter. No. Never in her life.

"Shamal~ there's a pat-"

Her words were cut off with the blonde pulling the brunette along with her inside the room, tripping them both, spinning, in an awfully familiar fashion, landing right on the floor by the bed.

"Ouch! Go see a doctor if it's that bad, don't take it out on me! It's not my fault you're PMSing!" Nanoha screamed at the girl topping her. She wasn't only not happy about the close proximity, she was also feeling a lot of frustration, some of it even carried a strange sexual nuance.

" _You_ pushed _me_ , and I'm not on my period. Is that really the best you could come up with!?" Fate didn't feel especially exhilarated either, she however was more focused on the manners of the girl beneath her than whatever rose from within. She knew better than to put too much thought on it, it wouldn't make much sense in any case.

"Well stop being a bitch and shut up then! And get off me! Pervert! Stalker!" The brunette tried to push the bigger girl aside but couldn't move her arms, and feeling as vulnerable as she did, she came close losing her mind, in various ways..

"Pervert? I'm not the one burning up in heat."

..and the stupid blonde just had to go and blurt on them out. Not that she was right, no no no, no effing way...besides, just how she came to that conclusion, if the blonde wasn't a pervert herself? Yes, that's exactly how it must be. If anything, Nanoha excelled in self-deception and redirecting her own attention. And right then and there, she desperately needed those skills. However, with her device starting to play Ariana Grande's Hands On Me, she felt an immerse sense of irony and as her mental escape route came locked, it was attention back on the groping blonde again, who didn't seem to be that intent in stopping her advances.

"Just.. Where the fuck you think you're touching!?" The brunette's shout had a curious hint of excitement mixed in, and her expression carried a not that vaguely aroused elements under the what was meant as a threatening glare.

"I'm just.. returning a favor from the other day. You may thank me later."

Feeling the hand pressed between her legs, Nanoha groaned out loud with a gasp. She indeed was feeling should offer her gratitude, with a fist and a boot. Although, that would have to wait. She was all too busy moaning to start going violent.

"My, what sweet sounds you make~"

"It's an*groan*guish, not uhmmmmnn~"

"Ahnguish? Now that's a word I haven't heard, is it your new slang?"

"Ahh... Shut up, shut up, shudduhhhnn~" _Fuck you, stupid sexy blonde, I hate you, ah~! Don't stop!_

"*ahem* Girls.. This is not the kind of treatment this infirmary's here for. Now matter what kind of games you've played with Hayate."

Despite the turn in Nanoha's inner pleads, Fate pulled her hand away with the appearance of the smirking blonde nurse she recognized as the same who attended her wounds from yesterday's trip to the bathroom with the girl beneath her. Luckily, for both, the only thing hurt now was their public image, and the older blonde didn't believe any of it in the beginning. Still, the flustered brunette couldn't help but voice out her feelings about being discovered like this.

"Oh shit.."

"I was just.. checking miss Takamachi's temperature, it seemed a bit high so I'm worried.." Fate's effort deceiving the nurse standing right by the doorway fell short, and even she knew it. It didn't stop her from trying, however. At least she wouldn't admit out loud what she had been actually doing, and just where she had been checking the other girl's temperature. Much less on how she herself felt doing so.

"Oh please dear, you don't have to explain, I do know a thing or two about raging hormones, I'm not that old."

The girls blushed at the words of the mischievously grinning nurse who didn't fail to add a wink after. And having embarrassed the teenagers trying to rise casually from the floor, Shamal stepped in barely holding in the laughter as she shared a common trait with the younger relative she shared a household with, they both loved seeing people in awkward situation, especially if there were sexy elements included.

"However, I must still play the part of a spoilsport. Mister Harlaown would like to request you two to pay him a visit, so I'd like to suggest you keep your panties on for the now. It's not that kind of summon after all. After that, you're free to continue, in someone else's office."

"Yes, I mean no, not to be continued, no never in my life again, so stop molesting me!"

"M- Wh- Ju- Th-! Fuck!"

Fate had troubles forming intelligible words, and resorted into a simple but effective way of conveying her most inner thoughts.

"No fucking, not me anyhow, go do yourself if you have to. I will attend the president's summons in the mean, so have fun!" Nanoha shook her head letting the ponytail swing and bounce on the side of her head, until she assumed a more graceful posture and began heading out the infirmary, trying obviously too hard to hide the flush on her face every time her eyes landed on the blonde standing all too close to her, again. Didn't she know anything about personal space? She felt the answer to be a definite no.

"A What!? Just wait a bit here!" Fate was shocked, again, even as she already had deduced that everything the other would do would be about pissing her off, or just about how the brunette seemed awfully fond on making no sense whatsoever. It takes some time to get used to things you aren't even sure want to get used to in the first place, she trying pleading in her defense at the court in her head about to give a verdict she knew to be guilty of lunacy.

"Ah.. Oh yeah, the student council also have the applications to join any official clubs with the academy, so after you're done, just head there. No need to clean up before though, I'm sure he'd actually preferred if you didn't."

"Yeah, me too.." However, there were also, these kind of mishaps, where the brunette said something that held a clear truth in it. It made things unnecessarily harder brush all her words aside without a single thought. And on that thought, she might as well practice ignoring the girl by going with her to hear out what Chrono had to say. "In any case, I'm coming with you."

"Fine, whatever, just keep your hands off me, for at least wh- forever!"

Fate couldn't bother with a response, and felt a bit smug at the more adult display she was putting on compared to the brunette puffing and huffing taking obvious glances while averting her gaze the second she felt close to being caught looking at the blonde.

The short and silent journey felt going on forever, but it allowed the girls to put most of the experience just now at the back of their heads until there would be a more suitable time to process it, which was never, if you asked them out loud. That was something they had very much in common.

*Knock knock*

Without giving the blonde a chance to suddenly grab her and do who knows what kind of harassment just out of the blue again, Nanoha knocked on the door of the student council's office.

"Come in," A stern male voice spoke behind the door and the girls stepped in taking a note of the presence of a familiar short brunette wearing an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"You wanted a word?" Nanoha jumped right to the topic while giving a quick bow. She had no intention to participate in any idle pleasantries. It was not that she had any qualms with the boy with short hair that was dyed navy blue. In fact she kind of liked Chrono Harlaown and without his habit of taking his responsibilities too seriously, he could even be good bf-material. In case there was anyone interested. Nanoha had had enough of that already, at least for the time being. And that – brought her to the real reason.

"Cold as ever," Green eyes turned to look at the brunette who tried hard not to acknowledge his presence. "You're breaking my heart, Nanoha."

Nanoha rolled her eyes for the blond boy who had gotten way too possessive after she had kissed him once, on the cheek – as a dare. Nanoha had not minded it at first. Yuuno was not that bad looking and he was nice, a bit too nice for his own good to be honest, but it made it all the more easier to keep him around at bay whenever she needed a solid reason to turn away any unwanted suitors. Not to mention that the Scryas were affiliated with the Harlaowns, so not many wanted to risk a conflict with a prominent family just to approach her.

Although, the effects of having a boyfriend affiliated with the high society was a bit scaled down by her low treatment of him and the fact that her relationship status changed a few times a week from 'in a relationship' to 'it's complicated' to 'single and not looking' to 'single and looking' to 'in a complicated relationship' depending on her mood.

"Can we, like, not do this right now, Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha was so not in the mood of 'having a talk'. "I thought there was something that actually mattered."

Yuuno whimpered hearing the cold cruel words of his on/off girlfriend raising small chuckles from not only Hayate and Fate but from the usually stern serious president as well.

Times like these when everybody seemed to gang up on him Nanoha almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost, after all, it was his fault for being such a push-around.

"*ahem* Yes, my apologies, for the.." The deep blue eyes took a glance to his side trying to hide the amusement when they hit on the sulking blond boy. "..inconvenience. I will have to remind my assistant to keep personal matters apart from the official. He is still somewhat new to this, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive his rudeness."

Having apologized on behalf of his assistant, the student council president assumed his authoritative stance, rose from his chair, placed his blue I-device on the white wide sturdy desk, looked both Fate and Nanoha deep in to their eyes, and spoke in a highly serious tone.

"I assume that you both are aware to what exactly I am referring to with the words; concerning rumors," It was not a question. It was a statement and both girls realized that it would be pointless to feign ignorance. They just hoped they would not have to go into details.

"While I do not doubt your abilities to act like decent civil human beings, I am also painfully aware of how you two share, let's say, not entirely friendly history and given the reputation miss Takamachi has – no doubt unjustly – earned herself, I have little choice but to take on a serious approach and investigate these matters thoroughly for official conclusion. I hope you do understand."

Fate gave a small nod. She might not have liked it, but she did understand the predicament Chrono was in as the one responsible for the students' safety. She was already familiar with how the student council worked at TSAB Academy through her connection to the one leading it.

Nanoha took a look around herself in her search for allies only to see that the usually cheerful Vice had assumed a serious face among all the other members she vaguely remembered having met but could not place any names on them. Turning on her left she tried to seek help from Hayate, but the short brunette wore, if possible, even more austere face than the blue-haired president. Even Yuuno tried to look stern and intimidating. It pissed Nanoha even more off. She so did not have the time and the patience to deal with any of this.

"Now if you could, please do alleviate any concerns that these could be more than baseless accusations," Chrono gave a nod at the two girls and sat down on his chair.

Fate took a glance at the girl on her left that seemed ready to explode. While she would have liked nothing more than to see the brunette embarrass herself, she realized that the girl would drag her down with her. She had to act before the countdown reached zero.

"It was an accident, a misunderstanding if you will."

All eyes turned on the blonde as Chrono motioned her to go on.

"We were.. having a conversation while miss Takamachi was trying to copy Picasso using her face as a canvas.." She took brief glances to watch the reactions of the other girl in question as she continued "..and as much as I love art, it was too abstract for me, so I decided it was better to just up and leave when-" Fate was cut off by the brunette.

"I saw miss Testarossa making funny moves which now that I think about it might have been her idea of dancing, I turned around and.." Nanoha stopped to glare to the girl on her right. _Like I'd let you put it on ME, stupid._

"-I fell, and I tried to reach out for support from the erratically moving Takamachi when-"

"I jumped. What would you do if somebody just grabbed _you at a bathroom_ all of a sudden. I panicked."

"-so we fell down and a.."

"Testarossa pulled me through a stall door..there's one with a broken lock, by the way."

"..I hit somewhere, I don't know how and where, all I remember was the stupid look Takamachi had."

"You hit a frickin toilet seat! And _your face_ was stupid!"

"..whatever, but yeah, that's just about what happened."

The girls stared at each other puffing in their heated breath, until the blue-haired boy pressed them on.

"And the blood on miss Takamachi? And her lip?"

"I might have bitten it when we fell down," Nanoha glanced at her feet briefly with a shameful expression, before she shrugged it off and lifted her eyes up again. "What can I say, it's just a habit."

"She might have also caught some of my blood on her when we..*ahem* tried to get up, yeah, tried to get up," Fate filled in when the other girl fell silent. Now that they had to come face their incident, she just wanted to get it over be done with it. And never look back. For the moment it felt more important than humiliating Nanoha.

"It must have been quite a sight to see." The girls did not miss the amused look behind the serious tone of the student council president as he pressed his device a few times. "I presume there is also a valid explanation behind the what was referred to as final warning or declaration of war depending on the source and I believe I also may have heard the term 'excessive tsundere love confession' on the mix."

Two girls standing next to each other blinked, simultaneously, in the silence that filled the meeting room of the student council. The stern serious president was smirking. And so was Vice. As well as the other members whose names were not important enough to mention. Hayate was the only one with a poker face. Yuuno's expression did not really matter as he was ignored by both.

"..."

"..."

Nanoha's face went from appalled to blushing to confused to depressed to expressionless to furious to gaping. Fate found it too funny to take anything seriously at this point anymore and started laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry.. *phew* Okay, you can drop the act now Chrono. It was nothing more than our usual fight. Nothing new, nothing too bad, it just looked like it 'cause well the circumstances." Fate let out relieved breath. For a moment she had seriously thought she was in trouble. The boy had learned to act all too well.

The brunette raised an eyebrow for the blonde she thought had gone completely insane..

"Good! It was starting to get too serious. But you do understand that I had to go through with it, right? I had to make sure there is no need for official report, especially given as my fiancee was involved."

..and dropped her jaw nearly to the floor hearing something extremely ridiculous.

"Just to be sure.. Who is engaged to who?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. Me and Chrono are engaged, have been ever since childhood," The blonde explained like it was no big deal. Truth be told, it was not, not for the people in question. It was just something their mothers had once come up at a certain after party just to be funny.

"I don't happen to have stalking habits, unlike _some_ people," For the brunette it was a total shock. For.. Reasons.. That she did not really care, other than it pissed her off that the blonde had it all laid out perfectly for her without even having to bother to try. Yes that was it, that was definitely the reason. It could be nothing else.

She turned to the blond boy who was still sulking at how cruelly he was not only dumped but also ignored.

"Yuuno-kun~" Hearing the sickly sweet purring of Nanoha the green eyes had never been lit with more fire. "I am sorry, for that from before, but I just _maybe_ willing to give you another chance."

The blonde shivered at the display. _Yuck! Eww! Ugh!_ The worse part was the happy face of the blond boy that seemed to dance from joy while the brunette was obviously just using him. Even if he was an idiot with a face that made Fate hate ferrets, he wouldn't.. _Tch, Whatever. They both deserve each other. In fact they might just fit well together, and it is so none of my concern goddamnit!_

"Well.. Now that this shit is dealt with, the permission to par- the totally necessary leave, please~?" Hayate walked next to Chrono with her right hand extended. The boy gave her a questioning stare in return.

"Oh, fine. Here's your goddamn number," The brunette pressed a few buttons on her I-Dev and the blue device started to vibrate on top of the desk.

*WOHOO~!*

Hearing the message tone the president had recorded for himself, everyone in the council room fell silent and decided to forget about it. Even Yuuno.

"*Ahem* Yes.. You are hereby authorized by the student council to leave the school premises in order to.. whatever it is that you do, just say you're on an errand for me if anyone asks," Chrono signed a note laying on the council desk, watched it taken by the excited shorter brunette and waved his hand motioning the girls to leave the room.

Yuuno tried to run to his maybe-to-be-girlfriend, but was stopped still by a glare from Hayate who had already stolen one of Nanoha's arms starting to drag her along outside, and as the girl in question gave him a look of her own, the blond boy fell back down whimpering on his chair.

"Later~ Yuuno-kun. _Much later.._ " The taller of the brunette pair spun around eccentrically, and continued with her back turned to the boy. "Let's catch up again. Someday.."

Chrono turned to look at the dejected boy as the two girls left whispering heatedly to each other.

"You know you need to grow a pair to actually get her?" Then he proceeded to take a glance at his fiancee who in turn had been trading glances with Nanoha during the whole meeting. "Or is it the other way around..whatever.." He mumbled to himself, shrugged the thought off and gave Fate a form for joining the volleyball club that was already halfway filled by Hayate judging by the handwriting.. and by the contents.

"Go through it with Granscenic, he's the council's new club liaison.. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a boo- *ahem* an important call to make."

Fate shook her head in disbelief at her fiance, shrugged it aside, and took the form to the tall frighteningly cheery freshman. And with her mind screaming alerts she completely ignored, she began to correct the information on the paper claiming her address to be the 'sexy street 69, Lavish Valley', and other suspiciously written parts, while calmly filling out the rest. For all that could go wrong with it, staying the weekend at Augusta, did sound like it could be fun. At least it would be an experience..

Yes, it was to be an experience.

* * *

 _/AN : So, this starts to have a plot from hereon, and it carries some heavy undertones, but with the style I chose to go about this, I hope the comedic elements balance it out enough. Also random service scenes coming up as always, nothing especially juicy just yet.. but we'll around to it sooner than later ;)  
_

 _(and with the name right this time) Stay tuned for our next episode!_ MSLN FF - Strike Love : Surprises, Secrets  & Shrugs (It's never just sports in Midchilda 2)

 _"You totally win as an ogler."_

 _"With this crew right here, nothing can go wrong."_

 _"Sankt Kaizer Girls' School, right?"_

*Innocent Raccoon throws a victory pose, before bowing politely, and retreats in a hole hiding the embarrassed blush*


	3. Surprises, Secrets & Shrugs

_[EDIT : I fixed an inconsistency which came with adding an extra scene before already written one, sorry about it, if you got there before I could rewrite it.. Also, for some reason, few words here and there seem to go lost in cyber space while uploading, add that to me leaving out words if writing fast it totals into a probable mess. Som in case an error enough to obstruct reading occurs, please let me know.]_

 _/AN: Thanks dearly **jaylesmis** , I solemnly hope this will be nothing but satisfactory (truth be told, that part's one of the guidelines I'm supposed to follow, but no telling, ay?)_

 _Also, given how just many peeps out there are actually reading a humble work of mine, this one comes as awfully embarrassed y'know, so take responsibility dogburnit! (:_

 _Anyhow, my musings aside, the randomly hit author's mp3player references are (+them song included)_

 _Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX - Fancy (referenced as a ringtone)_

 _Cypress Hill - Lowrider (scene outlay reference [reference can be understood without the specific song in question])_

 _With these words, this one bids thee good evening and offers a chance to enjoy another fabulous chapter of Strike Love._

 _Disclaimer : Now, if I owned a thing of this, this series would be a real series not a damn fanfiction, so in other words, this one holds no effing rights whatsoever to any part of MSLN-franchise, and (unfortunately) that be final, ay._

* * *

You know the feeling you get sometimes, the one telling you something's quite not right, while you still can't put your finger on just what exactly is amiss, or the moment when you actually could if you really wanted but fall short just because it's so much easier to pretend you can't see it?

And the nagging voice you silenced turned out to be your reason instead of the memories and emotions you tried to run away from.

Some call it irony, some twist of fate.

Me?

I named it reality, the biggest bitch ever.

 _~Takamachi Nanoha._

* * *

MSLN FF – Strike Love

* * *

 **May 8th – Afternoon**

 **Central Midchilda – Cranagan**

 **Hotel Augusta – Parking Lot**

"Sorry.. *Puff* to have *Huff* kept you waiting," Fate managed to utter in her ragged breath. It may have been only may, but damn if it was hot in the sun. Especially running. She could have taken it a bit easier, but for some mysterious reason she felt compelled to sweat her way to the hotel. It might or might not have had something to do with the message taunting her she got from a number she had saved under the name 'Takamachi' who had been given an honor of having a customized ringtone of her own with Fancy by Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX set to play should the unstable girl ever call her just to make it more compelling to pick up the device and answer. And also to match the character her childhood friend had turned out to have grown into.

"Your face says you're making some really disrespecting comments inside your head just now, I hope it was just about Nanoha," Hayate gave an inquisitive look at the blonde girl that stopped at a short distance apart to try and catch her breath, before turning her eyes back on the girl who was less than happy about the way it was implied that her dignity was less relevant, leaving the girls to fight a silent battle of myriad stares and gestures.

Fate could not decide if it was funny, or just sad, and decided to simply shrug it off and focus on the question that had been bothering her now that she saw the two brunettes the first time after they had left the school premises while she made a quick visit to the student council.

The shorter brunette had given up on her fluffy cap and opted to part her hair to her left with barrettes that were arranged to form the letter H. She wore a size too large white jersey that read _Don't Fuck With Me!_ under a gray light hoodie accented with Belkan letters that Fate did not recognize. On her legs she wore gray college pants that Fate felt much more fitting to be worn in than outdoors and a pair of white, black and pink shaded skate shoes with pink laces that were most likely borrowed from Nanoha. The what the blonde dubbed as kid of gangsta rap look was topped with a golden necklace spelling _QUEEN_. The kid part, however, was probably not intended and was better left unsaid. Or so she figured by the brunette's attitude, and swore it wasn't anything like prejudice, no, her mother would hang her should she ever be caught stating something resembling it.

Precia Testarossa, as loving mother as she was, was still a woman whose rules weren't to be fucked with. And one of them just so happened to ban prejudice, with the option of walking the walk of shame or suicide by hanging, if one was to be caught thinking something even remotely resembling it. The blonde shrugged as she shivered and moved along, shifting her attention on the girl she both wanted not so didn't want to pay more attention to.

The taller of the pair was almost the exact opposite of her shorter counterpart, not wanting to hide even an inch of her sexy body shaped by intense athletic exercises. The taller well shaped brunette had chosen herself a black bikini top covered with a peach colored tank top that left a whole lot of skin exposed at the top side in addition to being nearly see-through. The way the red round jewel left lying on top between her breasts offered an obvious cheap getaway for the gazes drawn in the region. And on her hips she wore a gray hoodie tied around them (so this time's it's on hips, and not around waist, the blonde felt compelled to add in her own inner description) almost covering her blue washed denim shorts which left a view to a pair of fine toned athletic legs that were this time left bare without the high socks she wore at school.

Fate had a hard time deciding where to lay her eyes at, with all the smooth peach creamy skin that seemed to glisten in the sun. In the end, she decided that the gray and white flat shoes were the safest place to look at.

She could really feel the heat rising within, and she blamed it on the hot and still air and the blazing sun. She was so not turned on by the brunette, neither of them, and never would be. Not even if the taller one of them pushed her down and let her hand slide under..- _Focus, the question, yes_. She took a calming breath and returned to the surface of the real world, raising her eyes back on the girls that had stopped their bickering having found no apparent winner on their mock battle.

"How did you manage to get changed _and_ arrive first? I mean I didn't take _that long,_ " Fate managed to hide most of her wild running thoughts behind her cool voice.

"I'm fast when needed, and _slow when wanted,_ " Hayate gave a wink to emphasize the low sweet tone she purred the last half with, hell bent on acting out the chosen character fully through, whatever may come.

"I live along the way, we popped by.." Nanoha referred to her small school affiliated apartment just across the bridge that ran over the lake connecting the capitol and the TSAB Academy grounds. "..Oh, I thought you knew~ You fail as a stalker.." Resuming with a voice filled with sarcastic disappointment. "..Then again, you totally win as an ogler," And finished with a smirk and a wink raising a flush on Fate's heated face as she realized her staring had not gone unnoticed.

 _Damn her wide perception._

"It was purely platonic admiration, don't think too hard on it," _I hate you, but I'm not blind. In an aesthetic sense it looked good. Although, I will never admit that out loud._

"Oh, so which one was who caught your 'platonic' eye?" The taller brunette purred and turned to pose wiggling with her back on the shorter.

"I'd kinda like ta know too, your _platonic type_?" The shorter followed the suit with her voice matching her outfit.

"I bet it's the hot fluffy mama.." Nanoha started with a singing voice glancing at Hayate.

"..Or is your dream night lover.." Who again followed her taller friend leading the girls to sway to the rhythm they made on the go.

"..The one with less cover?" Hayate faked a gasp at Nanoha's words

"..Don't kill us, give a holler," The taller brunette made a shooting motion with her shorter friend's words.

""Oh~"" The girls murmured simultaneously going for a smooth change in flow. If the blonde would not have felt it made to mock her, she could have appreciated their little show, especially the way they could match each other without even looking. Although somehow, the matching part just made her grit her teeth all the more.

"Was it the skin that shone?" Nanoha swayed even wider with her whole body shaking along.

"Or the sweet sexy tone?" Hayate joined in the rhythm of the other girl.

"Was it _this_ all along?" Nanoha emphasized her hips exaggeratedly.

"You dirty chaperon~" Hayate gave a few teasing winks.

"You like the way we roll?" Nanoha seemed to roll her every joint in a very sexy circular motion.

"Let's hear it, be bold~" Hayate surprisingly showed a bit more moderation, that is until she blew a kiss at the girl watching their show signaling her partner the end of it with a wiggle of her butt. Having finally stopped, the brunettes turned to face the blonde with expectant looks on their faces.

Fate felt irritated by the display, and thought that even if she had been, hypothetically speaking, aroused, it would now have been long since gone. If she had been, a big if, she swore, a big if, big enough to necessitate saying it twice, at least.

"Oh no no no, You got it all wrong, I was admiring your coordination.." Fate shocked herself with the tone she was using and how her mouth did not obey. "..You make so adorable couple," _I just did not sound like a jealous bitch! OMG!_

"Somebody wears a pair a size too tight."

"Nuh-uh, it's just her way of saying 'please come take 'em off I can't take this anymore'."

The brunettes glanced at each other and giggled, irking the blonde just a bit more. She was already regretting having come along and for once she agreed with Nanoha that she was stupid, at least at the moment when she honestly thought something good could come out of this trip.

"C'mon relax honey, is all good, we friends here. We come in peace," Hayate had stepped next to Fate giving her a tap on the shoulder and offered her right hand for a shake while talking with a really weird mixed fake accent that felt copied from all too different kind of characters.

"We make jokes, get over it," Nanoha rolled her eyes raising a stern glare from both of the other girls.

"Lotta shit's gone awry. Choices have been made. And I ain't gon' apologize. But WE-" The short 'gangster' made a dramatic pause, the background music would have stopped if they had been in a TV-Show. "Need to stick together. As a team."

After receiving no reaction from the girl beside her other than a bored look, Hayate kept going on raising her voice as she was swept in in her own theatrics.

"There's a whole goddamn jungle out there, y'know. Everybody's outta get whatever the points they can get from you. They come up right at'cha from a dead angle 'n strike right thru your defenses the moment when you think you had 'em down and all figured out, stealin' your honey you've worked and fought hard for the chance of making sweet love to once you get back home. But together – we can prevent it. Together we are stronger. Together – we can aspire to achieve our dreams and shine on the silky smooth bed laid at the highest stage. As a team."

"I.." The blonde was at loss of words. She had not expected this, it was.. a passionate speech. Mostly about volleyball... and casual sex. And she could not take it seriously because of it.

"We can't go back.." The shorter brunette spoke and gave a sudden hug to her blonde former friend, before she stepped back a step giving a wink in the mean. "..So let's rooooll on~" She shook her body matching the rhythm she stretched her words in turning around at the end and started walking with a confident swagger ill-suited for someone of her size.

Fate blinked astonished and blinked again before her blank stare met with a face of Nanoha who sighed, deep, and smiled an unreadable mysterious sad smile while giving the blonde a faint nod motioning her to come along.

It all happened too quickly for her to properly react, and most of it made no sense whatsoever, but Fate felt like she had just been offered a 'fresh start' or a something similar but not quite. However you named it did not matter, and while she could not place her trust entirely on the two girls, for the first time in a long while she was feeling.. included with the two. It made her smile to herself, chose a random song from her device that turned out to be the one her former friend had become to call her 'theme-song', before she snapped out of her daze and started running after the girls who did not bother to wait for her.. At all. _Tch! So much for inclusion. *Puff* And so much confusion._

* * *

MSLN FF – Strike Love

EPISODE 3 : Surprises, Secrets & Shrugs

(It's never just sports in Midchilda 2)

* * *

 **May 8th – Afternoon**

 **Central Midchilda – Cranagan**

 **Seat Sports Center – Indoors Arena**

The stomps and screeches of multiple sneakers echoed on the hall along the rustling of clothes, smacking sounds of ball hitting against flesh, and girls shouting orders, requests, cheers, and complaints to each other. The intense training session had been going on for two hours, and it began to show on everybody's faces. The damp sweaty fabric clinging on their skin didn't help the mood. Athletes the may be, but it didn't mean they enjoyed being wet, stained, and dirty, and feeling sore, and spent on the blissful pain out of breath at a dopamine high, and no matter how you formed it to sound like they were all more than anxiously awaiting the chance for a refreshing shower and the feel of set of clean clothes on them.

However, there was two notable exceptions. Two girls were so lost immersed in their own war waged on each other that anything else came second. Especially modern day comforts that had no place on the battlefield. For them, getting a nice and warm shower after their sweaty exercise wasn't even a nice reward or a bonus on their minds. Their attention was all on the other party, and the shower they felt like taking would be cold. They felt hot enough as it were. In various ways.

The red pierced into blue as the gleaming stares collided when Fate jumped up in the air to spike the ball fast and hard towards Nanoha, who without taking her eyes off the girl trying to assault her with a volleyball, returned the what was supposed to be a set skillfully and calmly showing a level of control comparing to what one could see displayed at a national level. The brunette wasn't as cool and collected as she appeared, however, but felt burning and seething inside, the blonde was so going to get a killer spike right back at her sooner than later. She so wasn't going to turn a peaceful hobby into a war zone without paying the price.

The captain simply stared at the girls, burning with jealous envy for all the skill shown, and feeling frustrated that both of the obviously top class players were so low class in following orders. The practice was supposed to be about teamwork and set up play, not total annihilation. She felt even worse knowing that she had no hope in matching their stamina. The girls had been going full speed for over an hour and still showed no signs of being worn out while she had been almost too exhausted to fully focus on the simple exercise she had been dutifully performing with everyone else besides the blonde and the brunette dueling, and their short friend who lazily threw the ball around while flirting with her teammates without a single care in the world. That was almost just as infuriating, considering the short brunette who claimed to overtake her position as the captain, while lacking the refined control of the other two, she showed exceptional skill in positioning and strategics as well but didn't seem to be that interested in actually working hard to polish the rough edges from her technique.

The difference between talent and working hard was shown there, loud and clear, and the results weren't in the favor of the current captain.

"Alright, everyone hold up! Good work, that's just about enough for the day! Pack up, hit the showers and we'll meet back at the hotel in an hour."

With the words of the captain left echoing, Nanoha grabbed hold of the lightning fast ball flung to her, smirked smug with a level of such handling and reaction that would earn her an instant place as the starting goalie in the Olympique Lyonnais Féminin as well in the Nadeshiko Japan if she ever wanted to change sports from volleyball to soccer.

Both the captain and the blonde sending to ball to the grinning brunette frowned in unison, each for their reasons, before proceeding to the locker room to hit the showers and head back hotel.

Hayate approached Nanoha, and as her face left everyone's field of vision, she showed her displeasure at her taller friend.

"What the fuck was that foreplay there? You can't keep your fucking panties on for a single moment? This is our best chance to show the seniors who's who, and who's to be left out and who included. Work hard for two days, and party the hell out the third, that's the plan, ya feel me?"

"I'd rather not feel anyone at the moment, sorry, but it's kinda too icky this drenched in sweat.. *sigh* Okay, yes, I get it.. But you gotta tell it to the stupid blonde, she started it!"

The blonde referred to twisted her head and pulled out her tongue hearing the shout, before swaying her hips exaggeratedly while stepping inside the locker room, raising an involuntary grin on both of the brunettes' faces at the sight of the wiggling butt.

"Oh, damn I'll have my threesome, one day for sure, cross my- OW!"

Hayate's declaration was cut short with the hand bumping on her head. Nanoha was not going to allow such promises to be made at her presence, at her expense, not if it involved her. The short brunette could go get her threesomes elsewhere with other women, and preferably, would leave advertising it while she was some place else not hearing a word of it. The few shows her friend had arranged on weekends when the taller brunette's judgment had been clouded by just a little bit too spiked punch were all more than enough, and she had sworn not to have anything to do with anything even remotely similar, no, not ever in her life again.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. And unlike you, I wasn't slacking off, just not following orders. So _you_ get your act together and stop giving me weird ideas.. It's-"

"Get your cute butt showered up, and stop moping about things you can't help. We'll got a surprise back at Augusta."

It was the shorter brunette's turn to cut in her friend's dialogue, she had better things to do than having her friend starting to sulk in confusion. That was a topic for another day, at another location, not then and there, and to further change the atmosphere, she put her arm around the taller brunette while taking side glances on her friend's butt she honestly felt enviously cute, and sexy, yes definitely sexy.. If only she wasn't so against the idea of a little menage a trois.. Lost in her fantasy, she felt compelled to lightly slap and squeeze her friend's butt as they headed to the locker.

*SMACK!*

"Stop hitting me, I'm already your friend!"

"You hit me first."

"It's a sports thing. And it was a quick light tap, not a hit!"

"It's sexual harassment, that's what it is," She didn't even feel the need to bother adding that the other girl squeezed right after the 'little friendly skinship'.

"Oh, just you wait 'till we get to the showers. I'll show you sexual harassment. Oh, I'll show you good~ Good, I tell you."

Nanoha picked up her pace, hurrying inside, took off her clothes faster than eye could catch, and made sure she showered as far away from her friend as it was possible. The mad gleam in the shorter brunette's eyes were not to be taken lightly, and was one of the few things even the White Devil felt a bit cautious about. For a good reason, she reasoned.

Having showered faster than she felt comfortable, but slower than she felt safe, to much of her fortune, and a strange sense of dismay, her friend's attention had shifted from harassing her to the shy senior who seemed to blush a lot more happily than a victim should.

Nanoha shook her head, tried to rid her mind from all the weird thoughts that kept awakening, and put her clothes on in a hurried fashion, deciding to give the two girls left behind their soon much needed privacy.

Trying to leave everything just witnessed behind, she swayed her hips as she danced on the hallway outside the locker room, and only by a sheer chance she missed hitting the blonde left awaiting her former friends. Luckily the blonde stood far enough to not hear how she hadn't actually put her music back on and had been only pretending to listen just to have a valid excuse in case somebody needed to be ignored..

"So, lost little puppy-chan, where you left your mistress?"

"She's right there, waiting for a random blonde to appear and fulfill her little 'awesome threesome'.. Or whatever..."

..And she totally ignored that same option right from the get go in a situation crying out for it. She, however, couldn't ignore the vivid, steamy mental image popping in her head with the thought of Fate actually following the suggestion made in jest.

Seeing the brunette fidgeting and averting her eyes once again, a strange spark lit inside the blonde compelling her to walk up close and blow a whisper into her ear.

"Wouldn't you rather we had our own?"

Face heating up accompanied, and marked loud and clear by the obvious and furious blush the brunette stuttered a few sounds only barely resembling words in a human language. Until she remembered just why she had fought a little war during their training session which led to the discussion striking weird ideas in her head, thoughts she couldn't get rid of no matter how she wanted, and oh did she want, a lot things, right then and there, most of them at odds with each other, and all of them included the blonde murmuring in her ear, in one way or another.

"Stop hitting on me, stalking hentai yuri onna! Or I'll start hitting you, for real!" Only the curious glances the passersby threw at them kept her from kneeing the arrogant self-serving taller girl that she felt compelled to insult inside her head to even out the times she had to at least try to act civil around her. The descriptive terms like hentai-yuri-onna were somehow not considered insulting in her own mind, especially if spoken in random Japanese without any valid reason whatsoever. "Besides, I'd rather something else, like hear an apology."

"Demanding an apology while threatening with violence really suits you, but I hate to break it to you, that's not how it works in the real world outside your pretty little head."

The brunette blushed involuntarily hearing the word pretty associated with her while she wasn't even wearing her usual make up, and began fidgeting even more, until she came to conclusion that the blonde was obviously mocking her, and started fuming in rage instead.

Nanoha lifted her gaze along with her left hand holding up two fingers, ready to explain a few things to the taller girl about things working around here in and outside her head. She leaned in close enough to almost taste Fate, not that she would want it, no way, it was just for dramatic effect, no matter how it looked like from afar. She opened her mouth to spit her words of truth..

"It's best if you leave that to the hotel. While I don't mind getting good a view, some other people might."

..However, she was cut short by the sudden voice from behind, causing her to twist her neck in an extremely awkward looking manner, almost whipping the blonde in the face with her ponytail in the mean. Luckily the taller girl had sharp reflexes and reaction speed matched by none, and managed to dodge the threads of hair threatening to hit her.

"Aw, ack, ugh, um, ehh.."

Nanoha fell a few proper words short on her explanation, but to her fortune, Hayate had bought the copy of Embarrassed-Girl – Midchildan dictionary and was able to translate it perfectly. However, unfortunately for her, her friend didn't care about that, and was far more keen on to cling on the juicy misconceptions.

"Now, now, it's not that a long walk back to hotel from here," The short brunette stepped in close and lifted her thumb up while giving a wink to almost just as stunned blonde. "Fight on~!" And began laughing at her own mannerisms while patting the other girls on their backs briefly and pushed them on to start moving ahead.

For a second Nanoha felt the sudden turnaround in her friends attitude a bit, or a lot, odd and examining her friend's expression closer she saw the short brunette devoid of the afterglow she usually gleamed in after engaging in skinship a few stages deeper than what the taller brunette felt comfortable thinking about. She, however, couldn't help but perceive it strange, even if she didn't want to sink too deep into the thought.

Shaking her head to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts, she picked up her pace to match her friend's, pushed her on the shoulder, almost tripping her while taking a quick glance over her shoulder seeing the blonde following silently a few steps behind. With the two brunette engaged on another weird mixture of jokes, war of glares, light pushing, and laughter, and the blonde watching it while shaking her head and rolling her eyes, the three girls ventured on their journey back to the hotel from the day's training session at the sports center.

* * *

MSLN FF – Strike Love

* * *

 **May 8th – Evening**

 **Central Midchilda – Cranagan**

 **Hotel Augusta – Parking Lot**

The three girls walked through the parking lot heading towards the hotel topping the central view in mostly silent atmosphere. Nanoha did not have anything to say, while starting to get accustomed to, she was still far from being happy about how she had to keep running into the girl she so wanted to have nothing to do with, and how she had to drag her along for reasons she could only see as scheming against her. Her friend might have all the good intentions behind her actions, she knew, but it did not make her feel less betrayed. Nanoha – was so not amused.

Fate on the other hand, was confused, a bit wet, not yet fully dried from showering, and for no other reason, obviously, or that would be how she would respond if and when asked about it, but most of all she was – annoyed. She was not coping all that well with her hormonal reaction to the taller of the two brunettes and she had just as hard a time trying to figure out the shorter one. After their fall out, Hayate had remained mostly indifferent. She was not mean, but she sure had been cold to her. And for whatever reason she appeared dead set on patching the relationship between the two girls at war without getting all too emotionally involved at the same. That just did not feel right.

The most annoying part was, however, how the air around smelt like trouble. The two highly unstable brunettes had gone from flirty to cocky, and the crowd hanging around their rides at the other end of the lot did not look like company parents wanted their kids to play around with. The worst part – the brunette duo was heading right at the direction that boomed Lowrider by Cypress Hill. This was so not good. And not just because Fate wasn't a fan of gangsta rap. Most definitely not. Well, mostly not.

Seeing the trio arriving, a tall man with green hair wearing a white suit rose up from one of the cars and headed a few steps front with a few guys standing close behind him with a whole lot of mean looking girls, or young women, she couldn't decide, anyway the crowd on the back all turned their attention on the scene starting to play out with the man in the suit acknowledging the presence of the smaller brunette that went a step ahead the two other girls. The man frowned, cleared his throat, and shifted his full attention on the small girl coming to confront him. _Oh, great now the kid of gangsta rap tried to act a gangster.._ Fate became ever less happier with the direction things were heading into.

"What brings your ugly ass down here? What? You think you're welcome?"

"Heard a bird causing up trouble, but seein' again – it's just a raccoon," The guy smirked back.

"Ya wanna get down here? Too bad you ain't gon' get down on this, even if you begged."

"I was just about to say the same."

Fate was at loss of what was going on when Nanoha simply watched the scene like it was all in day's business and when the blonde threw an inquiring look, the brunette just shrugged and turned her attention elsewhere and waved at a few girls that were wearing a black striped red and white skirt and a pure white sleeved, red, black and white shirt with an imposing emblem on the chest indicating it was a part of Belkan High's school uniform and began approaching from behind the boy and the girl engaged in their stare down. The blonde altered her gaze between the oncoming girls and the bickering pair, and as her eyes fell back on the green haired older boy, she saw him smirking and.. Hayate gave a loud laugh in return while spreading her arms open wide.

"Come on, give your sister a hug."

"Right, come here," The tall man grabbed the short girl in a tight hug lifted her in the air, spun around and put her back down. "Good to see you haven't changed a day."

"Wish I'd say the same. What's up with the suit?" Hayate stared in genuine surprise.

"Long story, but you'll probably want to hear it anyway, so let's get back on it later."

Watching the two exchange their pleasantries and get immersed in their own conversation Nanoha took Fate by her arm sending a small jolt through the blonde's body. After resisting the instinct to pull back and cower, she met the sapphire eyes shining oddly warmly given the person she was looking at, and followed as she was dragged closer to meet the strange green haired man.

"..from the streets that Scaglietti's back in charge. I take it you can guess the implications?"

"Shit, so they're not just tackling sports, huh.. Damn if I knew that bitch-school was up to no good. I thought they were just fronting Saint Hilde with that name, but ah, nothing we can do about it now. Thanks for the heads up, though. Really appreciated. Anyhow, say hello to the next superstar of volleyball team at the TSABA's High-School Section," Hayate seemed really vexed about something she had just heard, but quickly assumed her usual cheery self when her two companions stepped in closer.

Nanoha pushed Fate a bit forwards as the tall man turned to take a look at the blonde while extending his hand.

"Verossa Acous, at your service, my fair lady," Verossa gave a wink that send shivers down the blonde's spine and raised a small frown on Nanoha's face. "Now if you was straight, I'd definitely hit on you."

"Fate Testarossa," Fate was bit taken aback for the man's words but due to having been in all too many formal occasions she could maintain her cool posture. "I appreciate your restraint." The situation still called a few words.

"Hahahah! Love her already! Alright, lemme know if you ever need anything, any friend of lil' raccoon is a friend of mine," He gave another wink at the end with a wave of his hand thrown in the mix. The man patted Hayate's head shuffling her hair for a bit raising a fake frown on her, before he turned to dance his way back to his large American car not forgetting to spin around to wink one last time for the girls.

"What was that about?" Nanoha gave a worried look to her shorter friend.

"Nothing too bad I hope, this shit is messing my groove," Hayate pulled her I-Dev out as she sighed to herself and glanced at the horizon. "I'll give Rein a call just in case. Meanwhile, why don't you go grab a drink, and hang around or something, in case you don't feel like standing around holding the doors open. And don't worry about helping out the boys, it's their job to do the heavy lifting.. Well most of that stuff ain't ours, anyhow."

"Don't give me that face, you know I take care of my girls, relax. It's all going to be alright. With this crew right here, nothing can go wrong," The shorter brunette gave a small hug for the taller and a reassuring smile at the blonde, while nodding at the three girls standing a bit apart from them, before heading some steps apart from her two worrying friends to make a phone call.

Fate looked at Nanoha who seemed just as puzzled about the situation and wondered if it should be just shrugged off as any other. There was something unpleasant in the air and not just the intoxicating perfume the brunette had on her. She had seen enough gangster movies to know that something bad was going on, or about to happen.

"I wonder why it's never just sports in Midchilda.. Sometimes I just feel like I am in some bad anime conversion that keeps throwing stuff in the mix at random with no apparent plot.." The brunette frowned to herself waving her ponytail on the side and bouncing right back to her familiar self, she stepped right next to the girls who had stopped approaching a short distance apart and were standing still chatting with some guys carrying a large set of electronic equipment from the white vans near the entrance.

"You can go keep the doors open! I trust that's not too much for you!" She turned to yell at the girl left behind.

"I don't know, being a decoration is more fitting for you," Fate answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's why I'll just hang around here, stupid~!" Nanoha gave a heartfelt laugh and jumped to hug a short girl with a long azure hair Fate vaguely remembered having seen posing with her former friend on a few, or a lot of photos actually, and it so did not make her jealous, no, not one bit. Not even when the brunette started hugging the short redhead beside her as well. Or when she saw do the same to the third, who was not only a lot taller than the others but also bore a striking resemblance to a young woman she worked with at her part-time job last summer.. And now that she looked at her closer, she indeed looked a lot like Signum, too similar to be a coincidence. The only question left was why was an adult wearing a school uniform?

The blonde took a deep breath and began approaching the girl she deemed too old to pose as a high-school girl, even if there were many people with a joshikousei or JK-fetish, something that had somehow carried over here from Japan, along with other things. In fact, a whole lot of stuff had been taken from there recently, with a bit western spice in the mix, what a strange country this was turning into, she thought..

"Ah, Testarossa.. Seems you got in after all," The young woman with her long pink dyed hair tied on a high ponytail stepped forth greeting the approaching blonde.

"That I did.. And.. You? Um, sorry, don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you were a bit older.."

"Oh, well.. I.. *ahem*"

"Signum got pussy whipped back to school," The short girl with a braided red hair and large fluffy cap cut in explaining in Signum's stead.

"That's.. one way of putting it. I'd prefer it said that my girlfriend wants me to graduate," Who clicked her tongue and shook her head at the way Vita had phrased her situation.

"The same fucking thing, stop fussing about it, you're the captain this year, so woman up girl," And the foulmouthed redhead shook her own head with a shrug as well as she scolded the older girl.

"Yeah, we need to put on a performance like no other from the get go, a clear cut sign stating Belkan High ain't a school to be messed with, yeah," The azure haired girl stepped forth posing in a manner that so did not suit her appearance, nor her character, which even Fate, who didn't know the girl's true character, knew instinctively.

"Oh.. Zwei.. Don't try too hard, it's just us," Nanoha hugged the imposing girl tightly from behind and rustled her hair while taking sneaky inhales enjoying the scent the shorter girl emitted. "Nyahahaha~! Cute Lil' Rein get!"

Watching her new teammate slash former friend playing catch and release with the blushing shorter girl really pissed the blonde off, and she felt like she had just seen enough and started to head inside while rolling her eyes and clicking her tongue barely hearing Reinforce moaning complaints at the mannerisms of the brunette toying with her.

"Ungh~! Takamachi...! I'm not a little doll.. or pokemon.. seriously.."

"Um, yeah, well, let's catch up later.." Fate turned to yell at the girls leaving them stunned at the sudden retreat, before they decided to simply shrug it off and resume their usual chattering.

Having left the cheery 'sickly-sweet' scene behind, the blonde walked around the entrance trying the ask if there was anything she could have helped with just to shift her attention, but all she got was 'go grab a cold one', 'wes got dis' or 'just be there lookin good babe' with a wink, each and every time. No wonder Hayate's eyelids never rested when all her friends do is wink around. She could swear she saw them communicate with just winks alone. Sighing at the lack of partakeable activities, she decided it would probably be best if she just checked back in her room and idled the rest of the evening away, if there was nothing else, she could even try to get to know her seniors from the team better. That was sort of the point of camping out after all. More than hanging out with kids from the school they were going to face on the field a week later.

"Yo! You friends with the 'Queen'?" A sudden strong voice of young woman made Fate turn around to see three girls wearing unfamiliar school uniform.

"Isn't you Testarossa?" A girl about Fate's age with her short her hair dyed in odd shade of turquoise gave a questioning look.

"She is." Shorter girl with a long white hair turned her golden eyes to her friend at her side for a brief instance and then right back to meet Fate's "May we have a moment?"

The blonde felt a bit cautious, she had already made it clear to herself not to judge people without getting to know them, but something about these three was.. off.

"You're friends of Y- Hayate?" She almost called the shorter brunette by her last name, but felt it would be better to just use her first name casually. This situation seemed to scream foul just as much as their style.

"Yeah.." The three gave an odd glance at each other, before the tallest of the trio turned to speak first "So, where's the little raccoon? Somewhere 'round?"

The way they talked lifted up another red flag. If they tried to sound Belkan, it was off by a light year, although they did have an odd east-side taste to their accent.

"Yeah, I suppose. Unless she ran away to hide from all the hard work." Fate wanted to play safe and keep throwing random responses hoping the girls would reveal something that would be helpful to know if they could or should be trusted. She might have been a bit paranoid, but a little caution never hurt anyone. The dating tips from her mother now actually came to be of use.

"Haha! Wouldn't be the first." The turquoise haired gave a laugh that seemed.. forced? This was seriously starting to worry Fate. Three strikes, you're out. Unfortunately, she played volleyball, not baseball. _Oh shoot._

"You don't mind if we hang around and wait?" The shortest of the girls asked.

"Sure.. Whatever, I couldn't stop you anyway. It's not like I own the place." The blonde felt she might have already given enough chances to find out if they were trustworthy people or not. Which they failed, but seeing how Hayate's friends would probably not let any suspicious characters loom around a place with rooms reserved to them. So.. If she took the girls upstairs, the truth would out, hopefully. "Want to go see if she's up there? I could take you."

The girl with the short purple hair, who seemed to be the most commanding of the three, took a quick look around, gave Fate a nod, and motioned her to lead on.

Hoping to pass by as many people as possible, Fate made a point of choosing the busiest stairs to climb up. She did not want to go around assuming that every tattooed, pierced, weirdly dyed, or street fashioned guy would just happen to know who was trouble and who was clean and what not, so she had to try and circle in front of as many eyes as she could. She was frustrated that none of the people inside the hotel wore Belkan High's uniform. That way she could have at least gotten a hint on who to look for questions. Assuming that everybody at Belkan High knew Hayate. And speaking of that..

 _Would Nanoha know?_ She cursed how the girl was nowhere to be found again. Just like earlier at school, when she wanted to find the brunette, she disappeared, and appeared again just at the wrong time. Then Fate remembered. _Right, I can send a message. I just hope I can understand whatever she answers, if she answers._ She was not confident on being able read the girl's unique language.

She started typing as they went by.

 _[~Takamachi:_

 _Are you busy?]_

*Bling*

 _[Takamachi:_

 _mayb y?]_

*Bling*

 _[Takamachi:_

 _shoot]_

 _[~Takamachi:_

 _Just asking. How much you know about Hayate's friends?]_

*Bling*

 _[Takamachi:_

 _(_ _¿~_ __~?)]_

 _*Bling*_

 _[Takamachi:_

 _their gud ppl (^_^)]_

*Bling*

 _[Takamachi:_

 _y?_

 _any1 specific?]_

 _[~Takamachi:_

 _One is tall with short purple-ish hair._

 _Two shorter, somewhere between you and Hayate?_

 _The shorter has long white hair, and the last is it turquoise or aquamarine? Anyway really weird color.]_

 _[~Takamachi:_

 _And it's they're not their, stupid.]_

*Bling*

 _[Takamachi:_

 _LMFAO]_

*Bling*

"You know, it's not very polite.." A voice awakened Fate from her thoughts and drew her attention from Nanoha's messages to the three girls she was asking her about. And then she knew, they had to be bad people. Nobody starts a conversation with 'you know', _Nobody_!

"You asked us along, then ignore us.. How rude~" The girl with the very odd colored hair squirmed in an awkward manner. Apparently, they stopped caring about all the red flags, well too late to be honest now.

"Which was it? 'Queen Yagami' or..?" The tallest of the girls wore a stern inquisitive glare that so did not fit in well with the air quotes.

"Takamachi I suppose.. Lessee.." The shortest stepped in.

"Hey! Wa-!"

Before Fate could react the three girls had surrounded her and were reaching for her device. She tried to look around for help, but no one was there to see. She had no idea on what floor they were in. She had trained for self-defense, a lot, but apparently so were they, she recognized it from the way they started moving with light steps. Plus there were three of them, the odds were against her, badly. She needed to find a way to either get help or run away.

The taller girl drew in with a faint and a sidestep, Fate dodged rolling by just under her arm, when..

"Gotcha! Okay.."

..The one with the odd turquoise colored hair grabbed her from behind. _How and when the Hell she moved there? What is she a ninja?_ And took her device starting to go through Fate's messages after taking a candid shot through the reflection on the floor. _A peeping ninja?_

"You got it right, Cinque, it was Takamachi, guess what she wants, a picture how sweet~, let's send her one right away."

The two taller girls held her tightly locked in their arms holding one hand on her mouth stopping Fate from screaming help in case someone came close enough by.

"*Ahem* Let's send a better one.." The shortest took Fate's I-Dev and pressed a snapshot, and sent it to 'Takamachi', and proceeded to delete the previous shot taken by the other girl. *Tch!* Fate could have sworn the girl with the turquoise dye just clicked her tongue when her peeping shot was erased.

"Wonder how long it takes for her to come down running?" "Five bucks for five minutes. Would've been faster with _my shot._ " "10 for 1 and no she wouldn't" While the two holding Fate started betting on Nanoha's arrival, a thought suddenly ran through her head.. _They're after HER! They want Nanoha! I have to-_

"Cavalry's here. Aren'cha one lucky blonde." Fate was not sure who was speaking what. She was thinking, hard. Some very weird people had kidnapped her, lured Nanoha in running and she had to warn her but she could not do anything. She only hoped that even a fracture of the rumors about the White Devil were true. And not the part where she would just laugh at Fate getting captured and pose with the people who did it and upload it to a website gathering people that had been SLB'd. Yes, there was a rumor like that. _And why the Hell my brain won't work when I need it!?_

And just as she was pulled inside a dark room she saw a visage of a brunette jumping through the door leading in from the stairway her sideways ponytail swinging as she ran.

Nanoha had no idea what was going on. Only thing she knew, was that for some reason, this brought her back memories she had forgotten. Memories she had made herself forget. Ones that were not pleasant. Other than the ones involving the blonde in an embrace tighter than she wanted to be thinking about, she could not remember exactly what it was, but it had something to do with a girl held in arms against her will. It sent a shiver so bad she wanted to vomit. One another thing she was also sure about was that she recognized the uniform the two girls were wearing.

"Sankt Kaizer Girls' School, right? What do you want with Fate.. Testarossa?" Even in as serious a situation she found herself in, she felt the need to correct the way she had addressed the blonde referred to.

"Oh, you've heard of us, how nice, it means our plan is working." The white haired girl holding Fate's device spoke calmly, as if the situation had been completely normal.

"Are you really this desperate for some stupid sport, honestly? That's.. Weak."

Nanoha tried to look for her.. friend? Was it alright to use that word now? Former friend? Childhood friend? Hated friend? They all had the word friend and even frenemy was based on the word, so anyhow, friend or not, they had Fate, somewhere, surely, as she wasn't the kind of girl who would have found something like this a funny joke, if the blonde could even think of a joke in first place, _no no no this is not the time for that._ _First, I help her, then she owns me, I mean I own her. Yes.._ _No! Calm down! Brain, work!_

"Weak? Do you have any idea what kind of money goes around on these circles? Do you? If you want to see weak, come here." Tall girl with purple hair talked provocatively luring Nanoha in closer just by a door she had seen close the moment she entered the hallway. The brunette tried to act brazen, but she felt alarmed. _Something's amiss here.._

Nanoha was about to lean in in her death glare when the door was suddenly flung open. _Wait a minute.._

"Now _that's_ weak." The purple haired girl pointed at the open door.. _Shit! Where's the third?_

..The stupefied brunette saw a blonde girl holding her head shaking it with a dumb look on her face..

"Watch out!" ..and hearing the girl shout a warning she turned around to see a girl with a short aquamarine hair sliding closer..

"Quattro sends her regards!" ..and felt herself kicked inside the room as her attacker continued with a grin. "Have fun~"

*Click*

Having received the greetings sent from a girl Nanoha so did not want to spend any moment reminiscing, she saw the door closing locking the two girls in the unused room's dark embrace. _Oh, just great!_

"This is your fault, I hate you! Stupid!" Nanoha screamed. _Why can it never be just sports in Mid-fucking-childa!_

* * *

 _/AN : There's a hint of truth here as well, and that is...the fact that showers can be fun, believe me, or join a sports team, your choice, but the result is same. ;)  
_

 _Also, this ain't much on service, but I'd bet y'all be smart enough to figure just where this is leading.._

 _..And just in case, the next chapter's more than 'M' warranted._

 _So stay tuned for our next episode of_ MSLN FF - Strike Love : Miss Take Mistake (It's never just sports in Midchida 3)

 _"You guys seen Takamachi and Testarossa?"_

 _"Stop talking about my buttocks!"_

 _"It's kinda cute...the way you can't help yourself."_

*Shivering with anticipation, Innocent Raccoon bows humbly, and licks her lips with the words compelling the keyboard to seed future chapters*


	4. Miss Take Mistake

_/AN : Guess who's back, back again...*silence*...me? yay? Well it should be, as it's so soon! *blush*  
_

 _Okay, it was too soon, but that aside, I so do wish to thank **goddragonking** , **Bardiche3** , **SakraDevanamWR** , **Darshes** and **jaylesmis** for your lovely reviews, this almost makes want to apologize to a certain someone who's words I took as an insult even if she was more than right. I'm now an established yuri writer, thanks to you, take it in anyway you want! :D_

 _The wait's over, yeah! ugh! and okay i'll stop, but yeah, here it is, the newest chapter, and stuff.. *blushes abashed*_

 _Yeah, the numbers'll def make an impact, and Hayate, ya just can't not love her, so wild!_

 _And so glad you're satisfied, hope you'll be after this chapter as well, or especially after this one ;)_

 _Also, due to thoughts invoked by Darshes's review, I'd like to address a few character speech related issues, including Hayate.. : Unlike in 'Love Left Unspoken', the Hayate here do not have a specific dialect or accent, and it's just as it appears on the first glance, totally random (just think on an excitable kid sucking in too much influence from various sources, n' you'll get the picture, um.. no self-insert here, really *looks away*), also, the Belkan sound of Hayate and the wolkenritter (etc,), or the 'east-side accent' of the numbers are all just ways to pronounce, not so much as a clear cut dialects. Most of the good people here talk pretty generically, at least most of the time._

 _And that aside, I don't know if it's appropriate or not to mention here, I'll state it anyway : While I don't really speak Spanish (the little I do, is closer to Spanglish), I do understand it (to a degree), and have been trying to learn it better.. And I also more or less speak Japanese kind of naturally, so if one of them's your stronger language over English, feel free to use 'em when communicating with this one._

 _Also, in the odd case this'll be getting reviews as much as the last chapter or more, I'll consider responding to you all via PM._ _And none of this has absolutely nothing to do with nothing, huh.. So I'll just stop._

 _Anyhow, the song (besides the theme song), featured here is :_ _Vince Gill -_ Whenever You Come Around

 _So with this tidbit, I'll leave you all to this episode with a special reminder.. right after disclaimer._

 _Disclaimer : I own so nothing in any of this that it's fruitless to sue me, really don't, my lawyer's too lazy to address all of my misses.. So yeah, let's move on._

* * *

 _Warning :  N.S.F.W._

 _The following episode will contain scenes and themes deemed not suitable for minors, people involved with an anti-gay movement, or those without a chance for a cold shower or secluded privacy._

 _Reader discretion is advised._

* * *

You know the feeling when you really hate somebody, the way it pinches your nerves, nibbles, gnaws, eating you up slowly until you realize you are already gone and someone else has taken your place, moving your body without your permission, speaking words that would never fit your mouth, touching places you would never let your hands wander and all you can do is watch it with a dumb grin on your face as if it were something you have really wanted all along?

I have always thought it as insanity, but apparently some prefer to call it being lost in desire.

Well, I did lose something.

That's the only thing I can be really sure of.

 _~Fate T. H._

* * *

MSLN FF – Strike Love

* * *

 **May 8** **th** **– Late Evening**

 **Central Midchilda – Cranagan**

 **Hotel Augusta – Lounge**

Having confirmed the last time the date and time for the upcoming party, the last group of guys who were carrying and installing the large set of electronics in the conference hall reserved for Belkan High with a little financial help from a mysterious source, left out the hotel bidding goodbyes to the girls left loitering around the lounge.

Small girl wearing Belkan High's uniform, jumped from person to person her long azure hair flowing with her hurried movements. She had been trying to find a certain brunette, who had suddenly ran off without giving any specific reason and was yet to return even as she had promised to be right back.

Reinforce Zwei Yagami was even shorter than her redhead friend who came off as frightening for many people despite her size for her stern expressions and piercing gleam in her blue eyes, and also her utter lack of fear, and rough way of speaking, however, now the tides had turned as the short girl frowned searching fervently the missing girl. The staff felt they should tell her to stop caring other customers, but couldn't muster enough courage up to actually go and do it.

"You guys seen Takamachi and Testarossa?" The pink haired older girl asked the nearest group as she stepped in to help her friend who looked like she was having either intense stomach pain, or harboring some very dangerous thoughts inside her. It could even be both. And in such case she couldn't just watch the girl suffer, and possibly making some other people suffer as well if she became any more desperate.

"Hmm.. No..? Not that I recall," The first to speak was a short girl with a dark brown hair and green eyes, who shook her head as she tried to remember if she had seen the girls referred to after all.

"I don't know about Testarossa, but wasn't the other one with you three?" The second to respond was a blue eyed blonde with her hair tied in a ponytail in a way that matched Signum's.

"Oh, wait. Was Takamachi that taller Japanese?" The third girl of the group, one with a purple dye on her long hair, who was wearing black cargo pants and a black blouse instead of the Belkan High school uniform the other two did, cut in the conversation from the side trying to put a face on the name she had heard. And as both Signum, and Reinforce had nodded, she resumed. "I'm not sure but I think I saw her heading to the restricted section, it was a while ago, though.."

The frown on the azure haired girl only grew more worried with the knowledge. The 'restricted section' as the girl clad in black had called it, was a section on the lower floors at the back of the hotel that had been hit with a terrorist attack some weeks ago, and even as the hit had been largely unsuccessful, it still left a dent on one side that had been forced to seal off until the reconstruction would be completed. If Nanoha had been running there, it couldn't have meant anything good.

Reinforce was about to inquire more details on the matter but was cut off with an eerily cheery ringtone ill-befitting the purple haired girl's otherwise gothic posture.

"Please excuse me.."

"Your _boyfriend?_ " The brunette asked in manner that sounded more like a jest than a real question, and received an I'm so gonna kill you kind of stare as a response when the girl answered her phone and started shouting totally random Spanish that even Signum, who barely knew the language, could still recognize it to be grammatically incorrect.

All five girls shrugged, rolled their eyes, and turned their attention on the approaching short brunette instead.

"That was a long call. Everything alright?" Signum asked Hayate who seemed unhappy, or worried, about something.

"Yeah.. Hopefully.." The short brunette clicked her tongue and shook her head, and lifted her face again to explain the situation to the girls present. "Rein said she had seen three girls wearing a Sankt Kaizer uniform heading here. Could've been Tre and Cinque, and a third one she didn't recognize, a freshman or a junior high student with a short turquoise hair."

"Turquoise? Was she sure it was no aquamarine!?" Reinforce couldn't keep her voice from rising when she heard the worrisome news her sister had shared with their cousin. "I mean Sein's gotten pretty chummy with some kids from Sankt Kaizer recently.. But I haven't heard a word of her transferring though.."

"Um.. It could just be a borrowed, or stolen, uniform. They've done it with other kids they've been recruiting from Saint Hilde," The blonde girl responded from the side in a curiously nonchalant manner, given the topic at hand.

"You don't happen to know more about it?" Vita's curiosity had been piqued by the revelation, and she felt compelled to join in the conversation.

"Not really that much.." The blonde shrugged, and turned to point at the girl on the phone that had switched from loud Spanglish to a sweet purring that made everybody present gag reflexively. "..You could ask her, or Carim from Hilde. You're friends with her, right?" She directed the last words at Hayate who had been frowning and unconsciously biting her lower lip in a manner more commonly seen on her slightly taller friend who, now that she looked around, was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah.. Shit, that's one another trouble confirmed.." The short blue eyed brunette nodded affirmatively with a sigh following right after, before turning to ask a question of her own from her friends. "So, where you lost Nanoha? Did the captain want something, or..?"

Reinforce was the first to answer, with a shake of her head, indicating she had been pondering on the same problem. Unfortunately, her cousin missed the hint and turned her eyes on the next one.

"We were just around asking the same," The pink haired woman said.

"Um.. Yeah, she, I mean Nanoha, sprang off suddenly, and apparently towards the side still under repair," Vita reaffirmed the fears of the short brunette, while explaining just where she should direct her panic at. And at the end of her sentence, she saw Zwei panicking harder than even before.

"You.. You don't think THAT girl's gotta sumthin' to do wit it, don'cha!? I mean, there ain't no way it be possible! Right! Right! RIGHT!"

In her confusion mixed with fear, Reinforce started to sound more like Hayate and Nanoha than the girls themselves ever had. A lot more, and it only got worse as she went on.

"We gots to go kick 'em mothafuckas sum ass, Sein or not, no bitch from Kaizer's gon' touch _my motherfucking_ Nanoha!"

Hayate blinked at the outburst of her cousin. She had had a feeling the azure haired girl had harbored some feelings towards her friend, but this kind of confession coming out all of a sudden still threw her a lot back.

"Now, now, that's just a coincidence, right.. Well, hopefully.. I'ma still look around just in case. You stay here if she comes back.." The short brunette wasn't about to let the situation turn into worse, at least not until she'd checked it all out thoroughly herself first.

"I'm coming with you."

"And I."

"There ain't no Takamachi without me~!"

The last to respond did it in so adorable manner that Hayate had problems in controlling herself. Cousin or not, a girl that cute just begged to be jumped, and dived into..

"Um.. This ain't none of our concern, but if ya need a hand, we'd be hireable.. That'd be a big motherfucking gun 'gainst any lil' puta," The green eyed brunette cocked her head towards the girl in the phone that had, again, switched from purring lovingly to shouting passionate Spanglish, most of it irreconcilable curses.

"Thanks, really, but we can handle this on our own.. Lessee if the big gun's come needed, 'ay..?" The other short brunette wasn't too keen to take up on the offer. She knew they were in good terms with Signum, so they couldn't be that bad people, but she also knew that the purple haired of the group was related, deeply, to the people who gave the Belkan Region it's bad name. Even if the girl wasn't like her rumored relatives, it'd be too much a risk to have a real criminal getting involved in the petty feud between her and Quattro. No, that would be left for the chance that the other party turned criminal first. There were bigger things at hand than some gangster turf war after all, no, nothing would come in the way of her threesome. It was already unlikely as it was, so nothing was to hinder it any further..

"Aight, here's what we gon' do.."

Hayate started to explain her search plan while Reinforce popped the music back on and started to sway along the tunes of the song her secret crush had become to call her theme song.

* * *

MSLN FF - Strike Love

EPISODE 4 : Miss Take Mistake

(It's never just sports in Midchilda 3)

* * *

 **May 8** **th** **– Late Evening**

 **Central Midchilda – Cranagan**

 **Hotel Augusta – Restricted Section**

*Bang* *Bang!* *BANG* *BANG!*

"Will you stop doing that? It's driving me nuts!" A girl yelled inside the gray darkness furious for the other party who kept banging on the door.

"Well.. You told me to stop singing," The girl stopped to reply with a voice strained from all the restraint she had to muster to keep herself calm. The other girl did not make it easy. The way she never did. Things never seemed to be easy around Nanoha, at least not for Fate they were.

"You call _that_ singing?"

"I humbly apologize for not sounding like a fucking computer you so do seem to prefer, but oh let me just go get my device that assuming it is still there is lying on the floor outside that goddamn door we have to get through to _get the fuck out of here_!"

"Would you..?" Nanoha let out a weak voice. "Would you.. Stop yelling.. please? It's hard enough as it is.." And leaned against the wall letting out a desperate sigh.

Fate felt like she had blinked, she could not be sure given how little difference it made. While it is true that she had not seen the other girl all that much in the past few years, but from what little she had seen, or heard, she could not place such a distress on the arrogant whatever I want kind of girl. Even if she already had deduced that there was something real dark behind her blue sapphire eyes.

"Okay.. So, what do we do?" Fate made a moment's pause, and right after, she decided it was better to continue. "To get OUCH! Put it away!" And just as she had gotten accustomed to the darkness and began to make out the shapes of the room she was hit with a blinding light rendering her efforts as useless as when trying to understand the other girl.

"Nyahahaha, look what I found."

"I can't see if you don't stop pointing it at me, but I can take a guess what you did not find. A working brain cell," Fate did not hide the irk in her tone. _GEE! Could this girl be like anymore a windmill? No, don't answer, I really don't wanna know._ All of the previously mustered self-restraint felt so foolish to the blonde who desperately tried to avert her eyes from the blinding light directed right on her face.

"That's only 'cause I was looking inside _your head stupid,_ " Nanoha took the flashlight in her right hand to free her left to accent her speech and made a point to stick out her tongue at the end.

"Ooh~ I never saw that coming, what a remarkable display of vocabulary," Fate faked a mock surprise rounding her words at the same.

"Say whatever~ I'm getting out, miss fancy pants," And the brunette smirked seeing she had successfully thrown the blonde off balance.

"How.. Oh, wait. Oh no no no, please don't tell me you _still_ haven't given up on that, ventilation, shaft, _thing,_ you called an idea? This is _NOT_ a goddamn movie," As soon as Fate realized just to what the other girl had referred to, she was shaking her head sideways with a look of disbelief on her face and pointing at the cursed place the brunette had earlier found an entrance to.

"*Pfft!* Of course not, if it were I would be here with an awesome totally handsome hunk of a hero who- No wait, I'm the hero. Obviously. *Tch* Like I'd let some loser come all rescue me..*Sigh* But then again just who would I be saving?" Nanoha started scratching her hair fiddling with her ponytail deep in thought and Fate felt her face reach out to her palm post haste.

"Zwei maybe..?" The brunette kept biting her lip in thought while altering her glances between the ventilation shaft and the blonde right under it.

"The little girl with the blue hair from Belkan High?" Fate remembered the scene played out at the yard, connected it with the few, or several, or a.. ahem anyway, some pictures she had just happened to see, totally accidentally. It was not like it was her concern who her former friends hung out with. Especially that idiot of a brunette with a bad attitude. That so did not concern her, even if she may have had taken a few looks at her updates once in a while, it meant nothing, they just popped there on the screen and she had absolutely nothing else to do at that very given moment and this is so not convincing anyone now is it..

"Um, yeah..?" Nanoha bit her lip again.. "Nah.. It wouldn't work, her sister would beat me to it.." ..and having finally stopped biting on it, she took an inquiring glare at Fate while pointing at the hatch on the ceiling. "..Why aren't you moving? Hop up!"

"Wait, what, where? Why? No, no, I'm not going first, or at all," The blonde shook her head and formed a cross with her hands. She was dead set against it.

"And like I'd let you come after me all ogling my ass? No can do, blondie.. *Sigh* Why's Yuuno-kun the only damsel in distress I can think of.. What a crappy film it'd make, and why aren't you moving?"

"I have a short damn skirt, and I'm not going!" Fate almost missed the question at the end when she was busy ignoring the brunette's rants about the heroic epic about her life in a hotel room. "Shit! You're so gonna make this up to me."

Giving in at the sight of the miserable state the other girl was left in, Fate took the flashlight from Nanoha's extended hand while the brunette tried to breath and hold in the whatever inside her was trying to emerge. Despite the way things were, she felt sorry for the girl, and a sharp flash of pain that made her turn away from the agonized blue eyes. If she wanted to help her, she would have to climb through the shaft and get them out. Fast. _Sorry Nanoha, but it seems I get to be the hero this time. Okay, here goes nothing._

She climbed, struggled a moment and dived in the fiery tunnel that was supposed to circulate the air inside the building, but felt to be made more with intent to cook fried legs a'la Testarossa. And.. The sorry feels? Gone.

Crawling on in a cramped damp place was not the blonde's idea of fun. The hot air outside was fine. Walking around school getting a hang on the way things worked was okay. Going home, taking a bath, having a dinner, getting Chrono to come help with her homework would have been.. tolerable, average, and just at this moment it seemed like a life to live. She seriously should reconsider her priorities should she have a life after surviving this, just in case some ludicrous brunette came by to say 'let's go die in a burning hell' she would not answer with a 'cool, let's do just that'. This was so not cool.

"You are positive this is a ventilation shaft? I mean this is one humid goddamn hell! And I'm so coming back," Fate tried to back down but her way out was blocked by something hitting her butt, obstructing her movements.

"Stop ruining everything! And stop swearing so much, it's unbecoming," Nanoha changed her tune from commanding to condescending between the sentences and Fate felt infuriated with the accusation. True, she was not as refined, recollected or elegant as she had been taught to behave. But this was no formal occasion, and the very person chastising her was in no place to be condemning her.

"Me? I'm! What!?" Fate had stopped still causing Nanoha to keep bumping on her behind as the brunette desperately tried to advance on the small tight space the blonde didn't want to venture any further in. "And stop sniffing my butt, _that's_ unbecoming!"

"Then – start – MOVING!" The brunette bit on the butt.

"What the FU- Okay GEE stop biting my ass!" Feeling the teeth digging through her pantyhose the blonde let out a shriek and resumed her crawling to get away from the beast.

"Good. And yes it's unladylike, it leaves the air foul.." Nanoha paused for effect. "..Just like your royal _gluteus maximus._ "

"My muscles hardly smell, and neither does any other part of my posterior," Fate snapped stopping to roll her eyes and click her tongue hearing the smirking snide voice of the brunette.

"It does~ like a princessly pretty little butt-erfly~" Nanoha giggled with teasing sweet voice before she assumed a tone and a note one octave lower. "Now get'cha badonkadonk up 'n back moving sweet cheeks."

"So, which is it?" Fate sighed and regretted just as soon as she had asked.

"I don't know~ I got too big a bum~p on my head to think clear~" Nanoha sang in a voice intentionally very off key.

"Stop talking about my buttocks."

"Stop stopping then! It's like you're just ass-king me to inspect your trunk."

"Seriously, _that's_ where all your vocal skills went? Down the hills on the rear-end?"

"Wittel whiny-heinie~"

"Okay, whatever, don't cry if you're left behind. I'm not so gonna take anymore shit from you."

"Wait, stop!"

"Nu-uh~ No way. You told me to stop stopping and now you want me stop it too? Just try and make up your mind 'cause I'm just about losing mine," Fate sighed to herself, when she suddenly heard the girl starting to move behind her. "Wha-!? Hey! Where you going? Wait up!"

"I'm going back, this was a bad idea.." Nanoha squirmed backwards in a hurried and extremely awkward manner.

"See, I told you!?"

"Oh, gee.. Whatever~ go get a life and get over it. You're such a child," Having recovered her all too familiar attitude, the brunette crawled back out the shaft leaving a stunned blonde alone in the hot humid tunnel that fumed her as much as the girl behind did. She felt both to be desperately crying out for renovation.

"Wai- Wait up!" Fate yelled to the girl jumping down, and began retreating just the same, cursing the brunette for first getting her on board this, then abandoning the ship right after. _Gee, could she really be any more moody!?_ Screaming inside her mind for the other girl's mannerisms, she jumped down and turned to face girl groaning faintly by herself for some reason.

"So.." Nanoha let out a sigh, stared the taller girl in front of her for a moment and shook her head sideways turning to face the door out. "..Break the door."

"What? Why?"

"We're in the sealed section that's under renovation, nothing requiring electricity works here, including electronic locks. So either we crawl back up and suffocate, or you break the door and we get home happy."

"Wait, wait, wait, now just wait a minute and maybe a second more."

The brunette stopped all her exaggerated gestures and simply stared at the blonde with a deadpanned face.

Fate tried to intercept and to ask in between all the stuff she had not understood and now she had to make sure Nanoha would listen. This situation was beyond comprehension in any case, but what the delinquent representative had just explained as matters of facts was even more over her head. Like, sealed section or no electricity, disregarding just how the other girl knew all that, there was one even more fundamental problem.

"Why, me? You break it if you want to break stuff so bad, I am not going to turn into a hooligan too."

"Uh-huh.." The brunette simply blanked bored, showing just how interested she was in the blonde's words.

"No seriously! How do you even know nothing works? What if it's just a temporary malfunction? And what about the phone?" Fate was having none of this, she just wanted out and home, get this behind like it never happened. She was, however, so not going to turn into a criminal for it.

"I must've dropped it when I was lunged into arms of a dumb blonde in a dark room.. And I hate dark, confined spaces!" Nanoha pick up her hyperbolic manners up again shouting loud at the end.

"Well, sucks to be you.. I meant the – inner – com-mu-ni-cations – you know the line which connects the rooms around the hotel, including _this one_ and _reception,_ " The taller girl rolled her eyes at the shorter approaching her and imitated her trademark gestures mockingly. There was no way _nothing_ would work, right, because it would be all too twisted plot point of a really low budget drama with an amateur scriptwriter. Who sucked by the way.

"Do you know what no electricity means? Real fucking genius.. *sigh* Whatever, look I'm not gonna tell anyone you're just a fraud in a fancy dress, now go break the motherfucking door," The brunette spoke with a tired voice void of emotion.

"*Tch* And that was so becoming and ladylike?" Fate knew it was petty, but she just couldn't that one go. Her pride had been wounded, even if it was small, a pride's a pride nonetheless.

"*sigh* Try spending a day with someone you hate and get trapped with the same – delightful person," Sighing, Nanoha seemed to give up on the conversation and hung her hands.

"Gee, it must've been awful, I _really_ can't imagine.."

"You really need to go get some friends.." The brunette shook her head while leaning on the wall with a grim face and let out out a small yelp as she sat down.

The blonde felt a bit confused at the sight and the manners of the haughty girl. This was so not normal, not that anything about this could be considered normal, but this.. was even more not normal than the rest of the.. not normal stuff. Even her lack of variety in words to describe this was less not normal, and she decided to shrug it off focusing on the obvious problems of her comrade in trapped arms.

"You.. okay?"

"No.." Nanoha raised an eyebrow and shook her head right after letting out an exaggerated sigh. "..asking that's like beyond stupid, even for you.."

The girls stared in their reinstated animosity, before the brunette opened her mouth again.

"I was kicked.. In the ribs.. _hard_. So it hurts just a bit, especially after that little failed pipe adventure," She groaned faintly trying to find a comfortable position. "It's not bad enough for _you_ to start worrying 'bout me, though.. I've had worse, you see.. If your morals don't let you break us outta here, then please be a dear and do me a favor and _sit down_! All that pacing and fidgeting is making me nervous.. I hate nervous."

"You seem to hate a lot of things.." Fate complied and sat down leaning the bed facing the other girl.

"I hate your face the most," Nanoha answered nonchalantly.

"Glad the feeling's mutual.." The blonde sighed back re-positioning herself to face away from the spiteful brunette and leaned on the wall next to her. Somehow, it felt the right thing to do to stay near and if the other party didn't mind, there was little reason to not do it.. Except that it brought an intoxicating sickly sweet scent right on to her nose, and felt herself growing heat, and she had strange feelings mixed all over, and.. Okay, so this was going to be harder than she thought, but hey, wasn't it always so with the right things to do..?

Fate closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything else besides the girl beside her.. ..and sighed again. Coming up with nothing else to take her mind off she started singing Whenever You Come Around by Vince Gill that had suddenly begun to play inside her head.

 _"The face of an angel, pretty eyes that shine_  
 _I lie awake at night wishing you were mine_  
 _I'm standing here holding the biggest heartache in town_  
 _Whenever you come around_

 _I get weak in the knees and I lose my breath_  
 _Oh I try to speak but the words won't come I'm so scared to death_  
 _And when you smile that smile, the world turns upside down_  
 _Whenever you come around_

 _And I feel so helpless I feel just like a kid_  
 _What is it about you that makes me keep my feelings hid_  
 _I wish I could tell you, bu the words can't be found_  
 _Whenever you come around_

 _I get weak in the knees and I lose my breath_  
 _Oh I try to speak but the words won't come I'm so scared to death_  
 _And when you smile that smile, the world turns upside down_  
 _Whenever you come around_

 _I get weak in the knees and I lose my breath_  
 _Oh I try to speak but the words won't come I'm so scared to death_  
 _And when you smile that smile, the world turns upside down_  
 _Whenever you come around_

 _And when you smile that smile_  
 _The whole world turns upside down_  
 _Whenever you come around_  
 _Whenever you come around"_

*clap clap*

"..bravo, yeah like wow and stuff.. Now can you stop singing, or at least sing about something else than heartbreak..? That was like the fifth one today, are trying to tell me something, _emo-chan_?" Nanoha sounded just as sarcastic as her face looked bored when Fate finished her song.

"If I were, it would be something akin to a there's more to music than a good beat." The blonde was having none of it. She hadn't sung for applauds, just to keep her mind off their situation, but the brunette had had to add in her two cents. This wasn't the Midchildan Idol, and the other girl made a poor Simon Cowell wannabe.

The shorter girl went back to her own silence, turning her head away, leaving the taller to scowl all by herself. It pissed her off even more. She had had a rough time realizing they really were locked in a room with no electricity as they had ventured inside the part that was still under repair after a partly prevented bomb attack just under a month ago. For a moment, she had wondered just how they still kept the business flowing, but shrugged it off in the end.

She had another thing in her mind driving her even more crazy.. She.. had some problems with being confined with her former best friend, who, she thought, smelled weird. The girl's natural odor was already driving the blonde insane, something to do with hormones. She could 'smell' that they cannot get along, the scent made her lose control as if they were fated enemies. Or something. The details for once didn't really matter and in any case that same insanity inducing nest of pheromones had poured on herself what must have been a gallon of liquid human trap lure.

Yes, she blamed it all on the perfume. It wasn't so much about the smooth skin asking to be petted, or the perky lips calling in for a taste, or the toned flexible legs luring the gaze to follow all the way to the firm cute butt and the hips that swayed smoothly with every step. She hadn't properly seen the brunette's waist or the abs or the certainly adorable belly button or what could be imagined as soft yet firm breasts above, not that she wanted, or that those would've made a difference in this...And neither did the shining auburn hair that danced with every move the girl made, or the enchanting beautiful blue eyes gluing the stare right in at the first glance.

 _Okay so what, maybe she is attractive, but purely on a physical level. When my mind realizes just what I am staring at, it's all gone. I mean it._

Generally speaking, Fate had no qualms over her sexuality. She didn't know if she was gay, but at least she could consider herself as bi. Now, if there was a term hate-sexual, she would probably have to fill that in, apparently. Other than that, it was no big deal. She was who she was and it was up to everyone else to deal with it. The only problem she had to deal with herself was that the brunette beside her excited her too damn well in all too many ways. _Shut up and kiss me._ It's not like she could just shout that. Or, well she could, but it was doubtful the other girl would just listen and obey.

"..now this is the best music you can give me," Nanoha couldn't oblige to the unvoiced plead the blonde had made and told her opinion loud and clear breaking the silence.

"I'll start singing Norwegian metal if you keep that up."

"Like I'd know the difference.." The brunette shook her head feeling the other girl leaning her back against her shoulder and closed her eyes with a frown.

"..Ah.. Really.. What happened to you..?" Fate sighed only barely out loud. She had been thinking the same question these past few days since she had been reunited with her childhood friends.

"The last time you asked that didn't go so well..Remember?" Nanoha cocked her head to gaze at the sighing blonde leaning on her.

"I know, I know, I know.. People change and all and everything, I get that. Even I have changed, but you've become such.." Fate halted to search for the right way to put it.

"Insufferable bitch?" The brunette offered shrugging her shoulders and turned her face away again.

"Yeah.." She decided to go along with Nanoha's choice of words as she herself seemed to lack better ones. "And Hayate is a gangster.." She sighed, again. Her new favorite pastime, she laughed miserably inside her heart, and thought she heard the brunette giggling to herself for some reason, but in the end she shrugged it off as usual random strangeness of the other girl.

"People don't just change that much.. Not usually.. Not unless-"

"You haven't really changed, Fate.." Nanoha suddenly cut in abruptly. "..And I don't really know if that's a good thing."

Fate lost her words for a while hearing her former friend call her by her first name for the first time in years, and with Nanoha falling into silence as well, the two simply sat there still leaning on each other.

"You dodged the question," The blonde said breaking the silence and pushed her shoulder against the girl beside her.

"I didn't see a question mark," Receiving her answer spoken in a dull voice.

"You dodged the topic."

"I don't wanna talk.."

"You called me Fate."

"Accident.." Nanoha breathed out and continued, her voice still dull as she shrugged out her next words. "It flowed better. Don't read too much into it, _Testarossa_."

"Why.." Fate stopped mid-sentence not knowing whether to say more and what. "Could.." However, her mouth could not just stand still. "Couldn't we just.. like go back?" The girl beside did not answer and Fate was not really expecting her to.

"And don't say I have to follow your three little rules. It's just not doable."

The brunette cocked her head to her left meeting a slightly amused burgundy gaze. She had troubles reading the blonde's expression. Was she making fun of her, or was she trying to help the atmosphere light a bit?

"Which?"

"None of them."

Both sighed and rolled their eyes, and seeing the mutual simultaneous reaction, the girls gave out a small laugh, to themselves, and to the whole situation. The tension had eased a little, temporarily. It was still there underneath, now cautiously dormant, but very much alive.

"So.. You still don't want to talk?" Trying to keep the underlying emotions at bay, Fate opened the conversation again. This time with a more casual tone.

"No," Nanoha turned her eyes back to the dark room, sighed and leaned at bit backwards, brushing faintly against the blonde at her left.

"Right, so do you mind if I do? Talk that is."

"..No," The brunette gave a weak detached response.

"Can I take that as a yes please continue?" Looking to her right and seeing as the only answer she got was a yet another sigh with a deadpanned glance, the taller girl opened her mouth again. "I didn't know the girls who came at us, do you?"

"No..?" Nanoha blinked a bit at the question.

"So, none of this was planned beforehand?"

"No," This time the answer was faster and clearer.

"So it really was just about sports?" Fate had to ask the question that had bothered her right since the closet incident happened. She knew the saying 'it's never just sports in Midchilda', but hadn't really thought about it. Until now, the matter had been mostly irrelevant.

Nanoha merely shrugged indifferent as if it didn't concern her, which struck the girl asking about it a bit odd, given how badly it had influenced the other girl.

Then she thought up something that had bothered her even more – and longer than just few hours.

"Are you going out with Hayate?"

"...no.." The brunette closed her eyes turning her head further to the distance irritating the blonde with the vague manner she had answered.

"Well.. Then, is there something going on with you two?"

Fate received a very dissatisfied look as an answer instead of the 'no' she had tried to fish for.

"Does it bother you that I'm engaged to Chrono?"

Nanoha stared back at the question with even more displeased look biting her lip as she glared. The girl being scowled at smirked to herself when she didn't hear no from the mouth that opened up and closed again a few times and a dark impulse sparked inside her. If the other party didn't want to talk things through then so be it, she could be just as mean, no scratch that, hell of a lot more mean when it came down to it. She had already learned a way to push the brunette's buttons.

"Do you want me to.. back off a bit?" Fate leaned in closer eyes beaming with how the little game turned out in the end when the other girl could do nothing but stare unamused.

"So is it okay if I _don't_ molest you, like right now?" The blonde grinned with a sadistic smile.

"Aahaahaa.. Well, aren't you funny.." Nanoha broke her no-chain with obvious distaste, but it didn't bother Fate who saw a clear hint of flustered feelings behind the brunette's mocking expression and the taller girl kept leaning in drawing ever nearer, right until only a small gap kept their faces apart.

"Yeah, I know.." The blonde smirked smugly feeling something she couldn't explain and didn't want to think about. She didn't want to think about anything, just feel.

"Just shut up," The smaller girl did all she could to appear headstrong. It wasn't all that effective.

"Then make me," Fate kept on provoking not really believing herself, like was she really going to go this far in a situation that so very much resembled the one from the other morning begging for her very own 'shut up and kiss me' scene? Apparently, she was, contrary to everything she swore she actually wished for, and she was about to get what she came for.

Nanoha shut the blonde up with her lips.

The girls pressed mouth against another as Fate parted her lips to kiss the brunette back. Feeling the softness from the other day, she felt the excitement overwhelm her. Another kiss. A lip cupped another and the shorter girl bit in gently, nibbling, and felt the faint breeze when the blonde moaned at her teasing. Shudder. Nanoha released the lip and pushed her mouth on the other again, shivering at the soft wet touch greeting her welcoming back.

The blonde pulled half a head apart and chuckled at the sight of the girl leaning on an empty space kissing air. The brunette frowned back, mouth open, taking short quivering breaths. She didn't seem too happy at the abrupt end and looked more than willing to continue where they left off.

"Admit it, you want me," Fate couldn't let this just fly by without getting a word in it. She reasoned it was all just for teasing, not for confirmation, just to be cruel, nothing more.

"Not as much as you want me.." Nanoha licked her lips with a teasing smile, slowly arching her eyebrow suggestively. "..quite a scandal, miss Testarossa to be Harlaown is ogling at the girls in her class."

"Hmm.." The taller girl didn't flinch at the jeer, and positioned herself over the shorter instead, settling to sit in her lap placing her arms around the other girl's neck, and drew her lips right by the very hotly flushed ear in front. "..a scandal it might be, given how we were meant to make up not out.." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "..but as you just don't want the former.."

Fate pushed her tongue behind the ear she had whispered and nibbled the lobe right after raising an electric shock through the other girl's body. She circled her tongue around as she nibbled in hearing a faint squeaked moan and felt arms circling around her, pulling their bodies even closer. She let the ear go, sighing in anticipation of the fingers crawling under her uniform shirt and against her bare skin.

Burning in weird desire of not wanting to lose, the taller girl grabbed Nanoha's hair forcing the head aside and pushed her mouth on the smooth neck exposed. She sucked with passion, heating with every teasing scratch she felt coming down her back, down and up, up and down, the touch burned and chilled and drew her insane. She vented out her frustration by sucking harder the soft skin under her lips, stopping only to moan against it when the teasing fingers dug in deeper behind her.

With ragged breath, she drew her head back and faced the blue gaze filled with lust. The girls licked their lips unconsciously, diving deeper into each others eyes. In a moment of shared raw emotion, the brunette tried biting her lip and the blonde pushed in stopping the girl. Their lips locked again, closing, tasting, parting to let their tongues dance along. They lost who was which and which was whose feeling their mouths come one when the warm muscles cupped one another.

Fate groaned, pained with all the desire she could take no longer. She drew her head apart again and let her hands come down on the sides the of the girl below, and pulled, undressing the top barely covering the girl. Nanoha glimmered in her smile and in the small drops on the smooth skin of her heating body. Not waiting for her breasts come bare, she began unbuttoning the shirt of the girl in her lap ripping a few buttons off in her haste.

The blonde didn't care about the damage in her clothes, but she stopped it still, just to lift herself and the burning girl below to lead her to the bed beside them.

Nanoha crawled over wiggling her butt and leaned in to kiss the girl removing her shirt. She let her tongue lap over the other again, as her fingers traveled to skirt line while her left hand wondered behind the blonde to unclasp the black bra that seemed a size too small for the taller girl.

Indulged in the tongue in her mouth swapping saliva sweeter than she ever thought it could even be, Fate let her breasts come uncovered along with her shirt and felt a warm, firm touch on her right breast. She moaned on the mouth pushed against her, half giggling at the rough moves of the brunette squeezing her breast.

Nanoha parted the wet long kiss and began drifting lower, kissing, nibbling, and teasing with her tongue as she circled the neck down to the collarbone stopping to suck in.

The blonde let her hands wander behind the girl sucking on her skin and pulled away the bikini top leaving them both bare at the topside. Feeling the forceful groping ease, and turn gentler, she groaned out loud with the pleasure it gave her and wanted to return the favor. She let her left hand trail along the toned smooth soft sides of the girl sucking on her collarbone and felt her shudder with the faint teasing touches as she drifted closer and further up the chest.

Forced to halt the suction by the moans the brunette couldn't help but let out, she continued the journey she had set on, and let her tongue traverse in round motions lower, lower, lower to the full round breast and the cute round brown areola. With her tongue she brushed around it, tasting, exploring, and nibbled the pointing hard nipple centering it, as she did, sending sweet shivers on the girl her mouth devoured.

Fate squeezed in harder on the sweet full apple cupped in her hand as she moaned louder with the sensation. She felt hot under the mouth of the girl enjoying her bare chest. Hot and wet. Passion, desire, want, pure raw lust. She felt a shiver come out from deeper inside than any of the ones before. She eased the breast in her hold and let her hand venture lower instead.

Nanoha felt the hoodie tied on her hips come lose, while another hand headed straight to the button of her shorts. Her body heated with the expectation. Ragged breath blew on the pointy nub half inside her mouth and she clenched it between her teeth with a gentle nibble.

The blonde shuddered, and shook, and had to pause the undressing of the girl who drove her over the edge. _I just.. Oh, fuck.._ She couldn't form words, not even inside her mind. From deep within her pelvic region, she felt a contraction, convulsion, shock, a gush, she could only wiggle her hips trying to clinch in more, but came half empty with pleasure and in her need for more. Her mind blanked for an instance, a moment too short to be left satisfied, but long enough for her control to return. She wanted more, but she knew she wasn't the only one. Now it would be the arrogant brunette's turn to feel le petit mort.

Nanoha yelped in surprise, as she was suddenly pushed on her back, and pinned against the sheets. She flustered, and burned, she had lost herself enjoying the round hill that now hanged rising up and down in tune of the rabid heated breath of the girl above her. She lifted her eyes to meet the burgundy gaze smirking at her vulnerability. Her bewildered eyes soon smirked back smugly, when she found the stare coming down on her filled with uncontrollable desire.

That was all it took for Fate, and she ripped off the shorts pulling down the black string bikinis at the same.

"So rough~" The brunette giggled at the haughty way her clothes came off. "My impatient little heiress.."

The taller girl tossed the shorts, and the panties, proceeding to remove the shoes as she listened the taunts murmured from below.

"Aw~ it's kind of cute.." Nanoha purred lying on her back. "..the way you can't help yourself."

Fate kissed the foot she had uncovered and moved slower further kissing along her way from the ankle, letting her hands feel the smoothness of the well-toned thighs as her mouth tasted every part of the leg she held high.

"Gee.." The brunette giggled between her sighs, and faintly shivering groans, when the blonde drifted along the inner thigh towards the hip joint, and leaned in to sniff and blow a gentle breeze on the wet burning mound between her legs. "..you're just like a g- GOD!, Oh god, oh fuck!"she yelled out, arching her back as she shook violently with the sudden intrusion she felt when Fate pushed her tongue inside her.

The blonde let her tongue dive in briefly, before she pulled out circling along the dark lips just outside. She placed her hands behind the girl her mouth kissed and nibbled exploring her taste, and grabbed the cute bums that had teased her whenever the brunette wiggled them or swayed her hips with her steps. She let her fingers memorize the texture, and pulled the gushing, shaking. and shivering girl in pressed harder against her face.

Feeling Nanoha pushing her pelvis down and up and out grinding against her face, Fate felt a smug pride, and let her tongue pop inside the moaning girl again, turning the groans into something closer to shouts, screams, and growls than sweet purrs the brunette had been making earlier.

With each shouted sign of pleasure, with each push of the pelvis by the girl beneath, with each breath she took in and let out in the warm wetness pressing her mouth and face, the blonde felt a seizure, a one like before, ever closer to forcing it's way out. She had been the one giving the pleasure, but the scent, and the taste of the girl, and the juice flowing out of her, she fell more and more and deeper and deeper in burning blaze of her agonizing arousal, and in her need for release.

Driven over the edge by the desire within, she lifted her mouth up, as Nanoha retracted again, and took the small bud above the wet valley in the loving embrace of her mouth.

"Oh damn, shi- fucking frig..ging god..damn motherf-UCK!" The brunette couldn't help but curse incoherent, and drill her nails onto the sheets, digging deeper as the pleasure overcame her reason entirely.

The blonde let her tongue dance around the small button she had found, trying to find the spot giving the best response. She pulled her mouth apart, planting a faint kiss, and felt the girl below searching for her mouth again, thrusting her pelvis out and against the girl that had stopped to take a breath.

Nanoha couldn't think straight anymore, her mind blanked just the same with each touch she felt down on her. Fate had found just the places she had searched for and wouldn't give the brunette the rest needed to recover. She could only breath out heatedly, not understanding anything, or not even wanting to. Her wants were all about something, and someone else, and mostly, her mind drew a big O that swept all the other things away.

The blonde felt the brunette collapse on the bed and drew her head away. She crawled next to the spent girl, and laid her head beside her. She hadn't had 'her share', not in the same sense, or way the other girl, but in her exhaustion, she didn't really care. She had come, a little, as she went on. It made her feel strange, very strange, but she had made up her mind about not thinking too much about things that related to the girl who had once been her best friend. None of it made sense in any case, so what would be the point?

However.. the girl beside her, felt things differently, she yearned for 'avenge'..

"Pay back time.."

..and before Fate could react, she felt Nanoha turn on her side drawing her fingertips up along her thighs.

"..seeing – how – you – like – it – fast.." The brunette whispered into the ear next to her, teasing the lobe with her tongue between the words. "..I'll give you five seconds to say, no, foreplay, or go."

The arousal, the anticipation, the excitement, the overbearing need the blonde thought subsided, emerged stronger than before. The mere thought of things to come made her shiver growing hot and wet, burning drenched all around. She couldn't answer, she knew the last choice was the same as no choice, but she wouldn't dare say it aloud even if it weren't. She wouldn't, definitely wouldn't give in to the..

"Oh, fuck Nanoha.."

..feeling of being teased around the dripping lower lips. Nor would the finger trailing along the outline make her say the word. Nor the faint touch circling, searching, brushing all too gently could ever make her.. Ne-

"go.." She swallowed her pride, and broke the promise she just had made for herself.

"Where?" Nanoha teased, pretending to have forgotten her earlier intentions, and let her finger drift just outside the lines of the heated mound of the girl beside her.

"In..inside..please.." The blonde begged with a weak voice, she was aroused enough that it hurt. The brunette just pursed her lips and gazed at the ceiling in mock-wondering. "I really want to say fuck you Takamachi, but just this once.. _fuck me._ " The girl had already sold her pride, what difference would it make if she sold her soul and virginity to the Devil as well..

..to the Devil, who happily complied, and parted the wet lips with her fingers, pointer pushing further on the one side, drawing the other one closer with her index.. ..and drove her middle finger in, softly, gently, but firmly.

Wanting to ease the entrance, soothing the pain, the brunette laid her lips on the pointy peak on the hill rising and falling with each uneven breath the blonde took, cupping it in with her tongue as moved her free right hand to caress the blonde's disheveled hair.

The finger clashed in, and halted against a wall, making the girl to stop her advances, and pull slowly back, letting her finger curl cupping as it slid outside.

Fate felt her body shake. It didn't hurt as much as she had feared, but it hadn't went all the way in.. She didn't know whether to appreciate the careful gentleness of the girl caressing her, or to feel frustrated by the want it only increased. She settled in both, and turned her eyes on her side, meeting the amused blue eyes above her breast, gleaming with a mixture of feelings she couldn't recognize, not in this state anyway. Trying to encourage the girl to go on, she parted her lips forming a silent plead.

Nanoha smirked at the expression, and drove her finger right in as the blonde had wanted, as she had done to her with her tongue, hearing a yelp turned moan as she curled her finger pushed as deep as it went. The shivering blonde gripped the sheets eyes just as wide as her body stiffened. The brunette slid out slowly, and placing her index right next to middle finger, she dug back in, just as forcefully as the first time, making the other girl stiffen in pleasant shock again.

She pushed in, fast, and curled her fingers as she pulled out. She pushed in again, spreading her fingers as she did, circling around inside the girl now moaning out loud and gripping the sheets tighter.

Fate didn't swear and scream the way Nanoha had done, but the way she felt, she couldn't describe it. She could feel the pain, but it excited more than not. She could feel the pleasure, but she blanked out before the peak. Her hips shook on their own, her breath felt hot in her lungs, she felt drenched in sweat, and the electric shocks sent from her nipple had become addictive. Not to mention the pressure building inside her deepest essence.

Entranced, engulfed in lavish want, she hated the girl making her feel better than she could on her own. Definitely a hate-sexual. That was certain. She sighed, groaning, as the brunette placed another finger near her entrance.. ..and slid right in, circling inside, curling, drawing lines as the tips slipped out, dragging along the outlines, and she couldn't take it. Her body grinded against the hand sending her so close to the big O, and yet kept her so far from the climax forming ready burst from her deepest core.

Nanoha twisted her palm, rubbing the nub above the valley her fingers danced in, and had to lift her mouth off the blonde as the girl arched her back violently, and after the quake toned down, she placed her lips near the ear half hidden under the glistening golden hair.

"Say please.." She stopped moving her hand. "..for release."

The blonde nodded weakly in response, but it wasn't enough for the other girl. Awaiting, awaiting with ragged breath she gave in faster than she could've believed.

"Please.." Even with the word, the brunette let her hand cruelly stand still. "Please let me.. Please make me cum!"

"Good girl."

Nanoha drove her fingers in, three at a time, and rubbed the nub up and down with her palm, as she dived in, and slid out, curling and spreading her fingers while she let them glide along the warm, soft, wet texture inside the girl shivering in her caress. She didn't ease out slowly any longer, she was pumping, fast, sending the blonde away from the room they were in to a wholly another world of her own.

Fate moaned, groaned, wailed, and cried out senseless, as her body shook and stiffened. Her eyes shut tight and blew right open blinking between sewed tight and round and wide. Shivering in her aftershock, she felt the fingers glide along her lower lips patting gently as a form of goodbye.

The girls lied still, one catching her breath and one pulling a blanket over her.

The blonde looked at her side, and realized the lights had come back on somewhere along her small death, and shrugging it aside as inconsequential, she carefully slid under the covers as well, holding the brunette who had turned her back on her. She wanted to feel close, even if it was her, or was it because of her? She couldn't tell in the state she was in. The only thing she knew, was that the whole situation was extremely strange. Right after she had gained her senses, the other girl had went from smiling smug to snubbing her. She drew closer to the silent brunette.

"So.. You get what you wanted? Stalker.."

Fate went breathless for a second.

"What?"

"Oh, not enough, huh.. just.. let me rest for a minute, I'm.. kinda tired," Nanoha sounded less tired and more like distant. She, in some odd way, felt really close in all her meanness before, but this was different.. Impartial.

"Yeah, just.. yeah, whatever." Fate sighed. She felt tired too, too tired to fight, or to think that much, even if she hadn't promise she wouldn't think about things related to the girl beside her.

"Yeah, no big deal, huh.. I.. just knew it, fucking great.. Really fucking great.."

The blonde didn't know what to do, or to say, so she closed her arms around the brunette faintly whispering to herself and they shared a moment of silence.

Fate let her close when she felt the girl in her arms snuggle back against her, but as she drowsed off.. ..she heard the door open and saw a familiar short brunette coming in.

"You're late, your threesome's over," Nanoha rose from under the covers jeering displeased before she turned to look at the girl holding her. "..and so will be you," As the girl spoke, she shook her head conjuring up her familiar irritating flashy posture. "..but, hey like, yeah whatever.." and as the girl rose up to dress herself, she pulled out her tongue "'cause.. I _still_ hate your face."

* * *

 _/AN : So there was a small guest appearance from the three MCs from the story the plot of this one is mainly based on. I left them unnamed for two reasons : The original story's doubtful to come complete or published as things stand, and I didn't feel the need to make up new names for characters that'll unlikely feature ever again, but putting minor details aside;_

 _While writing smut, or smutty scenes, is in no way a new thing for this one, this is the first one novelized (meaning that's not in a manga or some other form of media than a novel) as well as the first yuri one written completely alone, and the very first one written in English altogether, so there were a lot of firsts, and I'm a bit sore from it, but in a happy way (:_

 _After this, it'll take a lot of time to publish the next chapter, or any other works, for reasons, that are mostly personal, but I'll try to make my 'come back' in this month, also, a lot new stuff will come out within the next few months so.. There's a lot to write, and hopefully for you to read. Now, on the things that matter.._

 _Stay tuned for our next episode of_ MSLN Strike Love : Fucks me, Fucks me not (Winner's Cup 1)

" _We had sex, it doesn't mean you get to own me.."_

 _"What you want with Takamachi, blondie!?"_

 _"You know nothing, Testarossa, you know nothing.."_

*Wiping the dro-, the sweat from obvious illness, Innocent Raccoon bows humbly before taking a long col- um hot shower*


	5. Fcks Me, Fcks Me Not

_/AN : Hello guys, sorry it took this long to update this, but things are picking up with this one again, and it shouldn't take two months for the next update._

 _Also, many a thanks to **jaylesmis** and **SakraDevanamWR** for your encouraging reviews, and once again sorry I took my sweet time writing this, hopefully it'll turn out to be worth the wait ;)_

 _The random song referred to here, besides the themesong is ; Paloma Ford -_ _Ménage à Trois. (don't ask me where and how I come up with these)_

 _Disclaimer : I still haven't gotten the rights for MSLN-franchise, and doubt I ever will so I won't pretend or claim I hold them, and just stick to fantasizing about the stories I'd make with them._

* * *

 _Previously on Strike Love :_

 _Fate Testarossa was ambushed by petty wannabes who lured Takamachi Nanoha in with secretly taken sexy photos of her blonde teammate, and as the girls fell in the dreadful trap, they had to keep each other warm to get through the cold night, and to prevent such things from happening ever again, they decided to train wrestling – naked. Oh, and it was_ hot _!_

 _That's_ not _how it went._

 _Actually, some of that really_ did _happen, just in a different way.._

 _Just, shut up! Shut up! Both of you! I'm so not speaking to either of you, never in my life again._

 _Oh, that 'never again', really brings me back. How many nevers you've repeated, Nanoha?_

 _One more word, Fate, one more word and we're so through...I mean it. This time!_

 _Seeings how_ I _got nothing to lose here, it's fine if I pick up where I left off, just the keep the beast in leash meanwhile. Aight, Ladies, Gentlemen, and those with a little bit of both, here we go._

You know how they go on about building your dreams, getting you excited and planning it all more thoroughly than you evading taxes, it's all about tight scheduling, making schemes, getting insurances, everything listed down to the point of how many minutes you're allowed to pee, all just to ensure you'd have a happy ending to share with your closest friends.

But the catch is this ; where's the time to enjoy the moment you've been building up, and just what are you going to do when you look at the bucket list on your final moments and the last thing to strike is 'Love'?

Carpe diem, seize the moment's the easy answer.

Just make sure you're aren't trying to get the wrong fish on the hook as you do.

 _~Yagami Hayate_

* * *

MSLN FF – Strike Love

* * *

 **May 15** **th** **– Midday**

 **Central Midchilda – Long Arch**

 **Residential District – Takamachi Residence**

Auburn hair flowed unevenly from side to side, glistening still damp from the shower the teenage girl had taken earlier, as the brunette hurried to find something to cover up her body better than her lime green thongs with a cute monkey face on the behind and the black and gray bra with green string ties and a smiley face on the left breast, and having finally settled on a light gray over sized shirt she mostly used as her nightwear, she pulled it on, and stepped to open the door ignoring the sound from her I-Dev that told her she had gotten a response from the girl she had been chatting with.

"Nice day to ditch school, huh."

"Tell me one reason, one good reason, not to slam this door in your face."

"I have a handout," The blonde guest pulled out a paper sheet from her bag and waved it in front of the brunette, who wasn't all that convinced it was a valid reason to let her classmate in. School wasn't that important, or it was, and should've been even more, considering her parents would have already gotten another notice, this time for unauthorized absence, or skipping school as everybody besides Ms. Gaiz would have called it.

Unless she could come up with a valid excuse, her parents would be forced to travel all the way from Japan to attend a parent teacher meeting to discuss the troubling improper behavior of the youngest daughter of the Takamachi family. Or worse, she would be shipped right back home. She so didn't want it, just as she had no intention of actually correcting her conduct, but had only been searching ways to circle the strict confining rules she felt belonged in an ancient history.

She also didn't want to see the face that had haunted her dreams ever since they were locked away in the dark hotel room one week ago.

"Please, just.. hear me out, okay."

"Just no funny business.. Okay?" Nanoha snapped as she turned around swinging her head exaggeratedly, and headed on to the small kitchen to brew some tea. Even as much as she hated the girl visiting her, she couldn't disobey the manners or habits instructed deep in her core right since her early days.

"O-kay~! *Tch!*" Fate stretched her response in a mocking manner, as she stepped in the small 1LDK, and stopped to ponder if it wouldn't be too rude to not remove her shoes as she glanced around the chaos on the floor. It wasn't a common custom in Midchilda, but having different footwear for in and outdoors had been a rising trend. Not to mention the brunette did come from Japan, after all, even if it felt a bit inconceivable at times given her lively, and untimely, mannerisms.

"It's not _that_ messy.." Nanoha spat insulted as she threw pink fluffy slippers with a bunny face at the blonde, who almost couldn't catch the balls of fur flying at her face.

"Uh... I hate to break your little bubble, but for normal people, it kinda is," Fate's disdained gaze fell on the back of the lone mistress of the small household who wasn't all that keen to hear any complaints and went back to checking the temperature inside the teapot.

Having put the fluffy little bunnies on her feet, the blonde stepped inside the apartment, and finding no other safe place to sit, she maneuvered through the piles of clothe left lying on the floor, and fell on top the soft full-sized bed with a comforter colored with different orange shades laid atop the pink and white sheets, and the pillows with a matching pillowcases.

The way the pink device jumped in the bed as she crashed down on it, turned her curious attention to draw in it in a way she knew to be improper.

*Buzz*

The screen flashed with the slight vibration when the device's owner received a new message.

"Maybe I should serve you some bubuzuke instead."

"I wasn't gonna take a look," Fate's eyes went round with the implied accusation that was so uncalled for, even if she had, once, taken a peek at the brunette's message before. But that was totally different, and an accident.

"Yeah, right. Keep telling that to yourself, stalker.." Nanoha rolled her eyes, smirked to herself seeing she had thrown the blonde off balance once again, before handing the other girl a cup of freshly made lemon flavored green tea, and sat down on the floor a bit apart from the blonde to take a small sip from her own cup.

"So.. Um.. Are you, like, okay? I mean, you're not sick or anything?" Fate flinched at the way she seemed to stumble on her words as she tried to make her question come out friendlier than their usual recent exchanges had been, utterly failing in making it sound natural. Oh that she did, she felt herself failing so bad even random people who could care less about her would feel ashamed for just hearing it. Even if it weren't the time to start berating herself.

"Depends.." The brunette took another sip, and sighed after, resuming with her gaze lowered. "..Could you just get to the point? Well, assuming you had a point."

"You don't really have to be so.. _mean_ all the time, it's getting kinda old," The blonde shook her head and frowned at the girl who didn't even bother to look at her guest.

"Oh, so~ How _should_ I be, come on please tell me, I'm _dying_ to know."

"Just, I don't know.." Fate rose up, placed her cup on the small desk by the bed, and leaned closer to the girl refusing the meet her gaze, and continued with an annoyed tone. "..If you can't be nice, just.. can't you just act civil, you know, like a decent human being."

"Huh?" Nanoha lifted her gaze, and turned her eyes gleaming intense irritation up, letting them fall on the red right above. "Stop, trying – to – come – on to me.. Stay outta my way, and stay outta my sight, and I'll be so goddamn civil you can't even imagine," Finishing her words with a click of her tongue, the brunette stood up, and turned away, waving to the girl behind her, as she stepped towards the kitchen. "Thanks for the printout, now I'd like to get a _get out._ "

However, her getaway was stopped short by a strong pull of the girl grabbing her arm, almost tripping the girl about to make her escape.

"Not so fast, not before you hear me out," The blonde spun the brunette around and stared right into her eyes.

"You have nothing to say that I'd wanna hear, so how about _no_ ," Nanoha glared right back at the girl holding her still, and the faces of the both girls started heating, for various reasons, mostly anger, and maybe some weird sickness, she did feel a flu or something coming up, and all the hormones running, yes that must've been it, there could be no other explanation, surely.

"Stop trying to brush me off! For fucks sake, Takamachi, you've been avoiding me for a whole week, even at Hayate's little party, ever s-" Fate's outburst was cut short with a finger pushed on her lips, followed by a glare even meaner than the one the brunette wore on her face before.

"Don't say a word."

"We need to talk, and I _am so_ gonna talk, and you're damn well gonna listen what I have to say," The blonde shook off the finger from her lips and leaned closer to the heating face than either of girls felt comfortable, but as she felt it to be the only way to make the other girl pay attention, she brushed any probable inconveniences and uneasy feelings aside, and only drew in ever closer.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do or not, you're not the boss of me," The brunette was, however, much more unfazed with the sudden approach than she had previously been, and felt too irritated, and frustrated, to let her to be controlled by the other weird feelings emerging. Not to mention she had no intention on having sex with the blonde, no not today, nor ever again for that matter, but especially not today. She closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them with a renewed vigor powered by her immense irk and raging hormones. "Just because we had sex, it doesn't mean you get to own me. *Tch* It's all about you, always all about _you_ and what _you_ want. Well, I don't care what you want, _I – want_ you – to – _fuck off_! Get off me!"

Nanoha tried to shake herself off, but her efforts only made Fate grab her tighter, dead set on making the other girl listen..

"Oh, you sure you didn't mess up the word order?"

..Or so she had planned, however, her mouth thought things otherwise, and so did the rest of her body.

The blonde drew closer to the brunette, faces all but touching, they could feel each other's breaths on their faces on each quivering exhale. Both girls grew hotter the deeper they gazed in the eyes of the other, and couldn't help but recall the evening from a week ago. Add in the vivid dreams the brunette had been having, even just this morning, and she was so half ready to pounce on the dumb blonde who obviously didn't know what's best for her.

Nanoha grabbed Fate by the collar, pulled her in even closer, and..

*Ding dong dong ding*

..threw the girl on her back with the sound of doorbell.

The blonde could only blink lying half atop the bed, as she watched the other open the door, and slam it on the face of whoever was on the other side.

"OW! What the fuck Nanoha!?"

"Nice timing, really, too much to be a coincidence."

The blue gazes collided, the other a bit stunned for the hit and the sudden accusation, the other more stunned by the myriad emotions running through.

Nanoha turned around, went beside the bed Fate had watched the weird scene in front of her playing out from, pushed the blonde again, and grabbed her phone from atop the covers. Not wanting to spend another second at the taller girl's presence, she spun around in a very hurried fashion, typed 'sounds good, luv ya!' with a few, and a few more, extra hearts at the end of the message she sent to the azure haired little girl who had invited her to the movies, and proceeded to pop on the headphones while twisting her head to take a final look at the second visitor who had now made her way inside the apartment.

"There's a gift for you on the bed, it's not exactly a threesome, but I guess you can still have fun all the same.." The brunette stomped her way through the messy floor, and stopped right at the bathroom door to take yet another, final glance at the bewildered girls left behind. "..You can harass each other all you want, I'll just be in the shower, _alone,_ " And before she could hear any complaints, she hit the play button, and drowning the background noise under her very own 'theme song', she stepped inside the bathroom, and locked the door.

* * *

MSLN FF - Strike Love

EPISODE 5 : Fucks Me, Fucks Me Not

(Winners' Cup 1)

* * *

 **May 15** **th** **– Afternoon**

 **Central Midchilda – Cranagan**

 **Seat Sports Center – Parking Lot**

Loud choir of engines starting up, tires screeching, and people yelling over the pop songs played out from their cars' radios, echoed around the parking lot of the sports center the TSAB Academy had affiliation with. A blonde teenage girl wearing the TSABA High-School Section's uniform looked around, cringing for all the noise and hassle around her as she approached the large building with her short brunette teammate slash classmate slash childhood friend, who had once again borrowed her outfit from her slightly taller friend.

This time the former kid of gangsta rap had chosen herself a purple halter top that showed the short girl had stripped off her red push up bra and left it lying on her friend's pillow, and a black miniskirt that was almost short enough to reveal if she had, in fact, left without putting new panties on as the brunette had hinted she was going to do while throwing her strings right beside the bra. The blonde rolled her eyes, shook her head, and giggled a bit at the memory, while imagining Nanoha's reaction to all of it when the girl would eventually come out of her hiding place. She really wished she could be there to witness it.

Fate had no idea what had gotten her former friend that agitated, and as all her efforts in engaging any kind of conversation with the unstable girl had fallen short, she decided that she shouldn't even try to understand, or care. Thinking about her would just result in fucking her up, in various meanings of the word.

*Chi-ching*

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted with the exaggeratedly loud laughter the short brunette let out while waving her silvery device around in the air and stomping her white and lilac skate shoes on the asphalt. Was there a connection between brown hair and lunacy, or was it just the blue eyed ones? The taller of the two teens wondered by herself as she watched the girl beside her go just as bonkers as the girl whose apartment they had left a while ago. She also saw that the girl had stolen a pair of black thongs from her friend, after all, despite having claimed otherwise. Not that the blonde cared. No, it was between the brunettes, and the thought of them starting the share their underwear was too icky to think about in any case.

Between her bursts of laughter, Hayate tried to motion Fate to come closer, and as the blonde obliged, stepping beside the uncontrollably giggling girl, the brunette offered her device showing the picture she had just received from Nanoha, who also was saved as 'bae' with a heart attached to the name just the way she saw it had been with the other party as well, and it so didn't bother the taller girl at all, or so she vehemently insisted inside her head.

The blonde took the phone, took a look at the screen, and saw a pillow set on fire. It took her a while to understand the funniness of it, until she realized it was the pillow the short little weirdo had thrown her undergarments on, and scrolling down below the photo there was a one brief sentence emphasizing the meaning that read _'u owe me new one'_.

Rolling her eyes while wondering if she should be glad she was still far from being friends with the two girls who seemed to have misunderstood that friendship equals violence, she tried to offer the short girl her device back, but saw the girl had already stepped a few steps further to greet a girl Fate recognized as 'Zwei' even with the long azure hair tied up and rid of her Belkan High uniform wearing a white shirt faintly visible under a sapphire blue blouse, a short light and sky blue skirt layered with frills, and a pair of mint green ballet flats instead, while the other girl chatting with the short brunette had chosen herself a black corset, a layered black high low skirt, and black pumps that made her long smooth silver hair and an imposing, strong, and tall figure stand out that much more. The blonde knew she had seen the silver-haired girl somewhere, a sight like that isn't easily forgettable, even if she couldn't place a name on the face.

Seeing the three girls immersed in a loud exchange, she felt a spur of curiosity emerging within, and before she could realize that she actually had started to behave like a stalker Nanoha claimed her to be, she placed her finger on the screen of the silvery device, and scrolled the conversation a bit up.

 _[Nanoha-bae:_

 _kay, later (:]_

*TCH!* _It's not a goddamn honorific, and nobody sane uses it anyway!_ She didn't really care if she sounded a little bit too hung up on the way the brunettes addressed each other, but she didn't forget she was peaking on another peoples' private conversation, and as she was about to swipe the app aside from tempting her to breach the girls' privacy any further, her eyes fell on the time stamp. It was right before they left the other brunette's apartment. _So it WAS her she kept messaging with after all.._

Torn between weird irritation and her sense morality, which she had already went against enough as it was, the blonde stopped staring at the screen, and with a puff turned her attention on the three girls a bit apart from her again. Either the short brunette really didn't care about her device, or she had simply forgot about it. The oddly jealous blonde never even considered the possibility that the other girl could have trusted her. She, however, didn't want to give any more reasons for her ex-friend to call her a stalker, so she swiped the app aside, pushed a button from the side to lock the screen, and started walking towards the lively trio.

"Good read?" Hayate winked at the approaching girl.

"What?" Fate blinked at the question, until she realized the girl must have meant the message log left open in her hands. "Nah, kinda boring to be honest," She decided to shrug it off. She hadn't actually read that much, but as the other party didn't seem to mind too much, she had no real need to try to deny it either.

"Oh~?" An extremely amused expression rose on the short brunette's face, causing the blonde to feel confused, and having her wonder if she should have, in fact, read further after all. "Okay, sorry for the assumption, I honestly didn't believe you could contain your curiosity, but hey, I was wrong, sorry," The short girl threw her apology in a rather non-apologetic manner, and assumed more a familiar commanding tone right after. "Now, gimme my I-dev."

Having grabbed her phone, Hayate turned to introduce the blonde to the girls she had been chatting while Fate contemplated between stalking and not.

"So yeah, here she is. Guys, this is Fate Testarossa, our school's newest superstar, and Testarossa, these here are my cousins," Throwing her hands around lazily in a not that interested manner, the short brunette left the girls to make their acquaintances on their own, and turned her attention on the silvery device.

"Oh, hello," Fate waved at the girls unsure on how to react, and decided to not give the situation much thought while hoping that the cousins would turn out to be more reasonable characters than the girl who didn't seem to be able to stand still when not doing something mischievous, sexually harassing people, or just making random parodies. She frowned at her childhood friend, before turning her attention on the taller of the two cousins, with a mild expectation.

"Reinforce Eins Yagami," The imposing athletic beauty nodded calmly, acknowledging the blonde's presence, before adding a few words after, speaking with a cool voice and posture. "Call me Eins, or it _can_ get confusing," With a faintly amused expression on her face, Eins turned her eyes on the other Reinforce, who didn't look as happy as the other two Yagamis.

"Zwei.. I don't care what'cha call me, in fact, better not refer to me at all," The azure haired girl received a slap on the top of her head from her twin for her rude conduct. "*Tch!* What _you_ on about? Just cuz blondie's from a same team as Hayate, it don't mean _I_ gotta be all _buddies_ with her. There ain't a rule sayin' I has to be friends with all 'em motherf- OW!" The shorter Reinforce got slapped on the head again before she could finish her sentence. "Would you stop that shit already!?" This time she managed to dodge the oncoming hand of her taller sister, and stepped outside the reach of the twin showing her tough love.

If there was one thing Reinforce Eins Yagami was dead set on, it was to root out to weird influence that had slowly started to creep up on her sister, and especially her speech. The once, and even still at most times, polite, well-mannered, articulate, and a bit shy little girl had picked up too many habits from around her that could do her an ill service in the future, hindering job opportunities and the like, when the girl would one day spread her wings and set out to a world outside Belka. People on and from other parts of Midchilda were suspicious, or at least reserved, about dealing with Belkans as it were, there was no need to go and hand them more ammunition to be used against her.

"Okay.. I get it, calm down. *sigh* Stop hitting me. It's not fair.." Zwei knew exactly why her sister was so strict with her, but it didn't mean she approved it. The painful bumps aside, she felt it unfair how she was the only one scolded. In the cases of Vita, and Agito – who weren't really related even if they were part of the 'family' – she could let it slip by, but the taller girl never berated Hayate for her conduct, no matter what their cousin did. And with Sein and many more other former schoolmates from junior high becoming wilder, or rougher on the outside, the short azure haired girl had begun feeling more and more like an outsider among her friends, and only wanted to be noticed and feel included with the bunch. Even if meant acting against her true character. It wasn't a big deal anyway, it was just the way things rolled around her, and she wasn't doing anything bad to anyone.

Watching the twins' exchange, Fate remembered just where she knew Eins.

"Wait! You're _that_ Reinforce Eins Yagami? The _Ragnarok_ Reinforce Eins Yagami?" Eyes filled with amazement, the blonde stared at the girl she recognized as the current, and the youngest ever, Midchildan Martial Arts under 19s champion right there, live, in front her eyes, and now that she got a good look at the girl, it was nearly impossible to see her as someone her age, as the silver-haired girl probably even towered Signum, in various ways.

Eins nodded, and frowned with a faint blush rising on her cheeks with the nickname she had received from media. While she wasn't all that fazed with the recognition she received from her accomplishments in the ring, she still sometimes got embarrassed with the public attention. She didn't mind the fame, as long as people left her be, but it had never been her aim, as she had only trained to become strong enough to protect her loved ones.

"You can fangirl her all you want, go ahead and jump in the bandwagon, that's hot now after all.." Rolling her eyes, the shorter twin chimed in the blonde's moment of astonishment. "..Then you can stop bothering people who _don't_ want to be bothered," And spat her next words in a manner that was so totally copied from Nanoha that the girl being shouted at couldn't help but chuckle to herself involuntarily.

Having recovered from her small fit, Fate shook her head and turned her eyes again on the girl who had now stepped right in front of her wearing an expression that made the blonde a bit cautious, despite the amusing resemblance to the other girl she had seen making such faces. As far as taller of the glaring pair knew, she hadn't done anything to make the shorter one mad, not this infuriated at least, and didn't know how to react to it. While the azure-haired girl hadn't been that friendly, or approachable, to begin with, she had now become outright hostile without any real reason.

"Want me to give you a mirror so you'd see what's really hilarious?"

This time Eins stood silent, only watching by the sides having assumed another cool pose. Unlike the blonde, she knew what had gotten her sister that much on the edge, and if the girl wouldn't start acting out again, or fall inarticulate, that especially was important, as long as her sister kept speaking proper Midchildan, there wouldn't be any real reasons to intervene, and she would stay out of the matter. No matter what else happened.

"Cat got your tongue, huh? *Tch!* Okay, let's skip the foreplay and get straight to business," Zwei stared right into the bewildered red eyes. "What you want with Takamachi, blondie!?"

It was right then and there that Fate knew exactly what, or who, had gotten the short girl raging mad, and she got just as ticked off with the realization. Not to the girl who appeared ready to assault her, well a little bit, after all it didn't feel nice being accused of actually wanting something from the unstable brunette referred to who was the true target of most of her fuming.

"I don't really want anything with, _or from_ , Takamachi," The blonde clicked her tongue, closed her eyes with a frown, and shook her head. "If I _had to_ want something, it would be to get along as a classmate _and_ a teammate. _Honestly_ , not – really - that much else," Despite the way she formed and spoke her words, something about them didn't quite ring true, not even to the speaker herself, but she couldn't place a finger on just what part she wasn't being entirely honest about..

..but it seemed apparent that the other girl had an idea, or at the very least, a guess.

"Just one thing, _blondie,_ " Zwei stepped a few steps back still keeping a firm stare, and went on to warn the girl who claimed something she didn't really believe. "Best treat her with respect, or you know just what excruciating pain means, letter to letter, mark my words. She's been through enough without some dumb blonde coming to fuck things up," Having finished she glanced at her side ready to dodge if her sister was in a mood of 'instructing some manners', and receiving no slap or a strike, she assumed a more natural and collected posture, before turning to take a final look at the blonde stunned at the sudden threat. "Good luck tomorrow, you're gonna need it."

"Not really, you forgot who she's teamed up with?" Hayate lifted her attention away from device to cut into conversation now that it had turned less intimidating and more on the point she felt comfortable with. All three other girl's however weren't that impressed with her claim, and rolled their eyes in perfect unison. "I – meant – Nanoha. Gee, talk about disrespect.." It was the brunette's turn to roll her eyes at the others' conduct.

"She alright?" Eins asked her cousin with proclaim that the taller of the brunette duo was going to participate in the match.

"Yeah.. It's only that bad for the first few days. She'll be fine tomorrow.. And I left her a little something from Shamal just in case. So, who's ready to go watch a real team play?"

Fate blinked at the question. She had completely thought they had come here for a practice, as there had been some talk about it at the club yesterday, although she had forgotten about the location they were supposed to gather, which is why she had been following Hayate in the first place.

"You can throw balls around in a men's bathroom at a truck stop if you want, but getting to see real pros in action will get you a better picture on what you _actually_ need there on the court," The blue eyes glowed with mysterious passion, and the blonde felt confused, again. It seemed everything about today was just about throwing her off balance. The no work all play girl had suddenly gone serious, and made a point. That is, until she opened her mouth again. "Besides, you seen the Cats' setter? Hot damn!"

Fate rolled her eyes, and berated herself for actually starting to have faith on the short brunette, and after having scolded herself enough for the next few minutes, she shrugged it off and just went on with the flow.

"You mean Avensis?"

Hayate nodded at the question.

"Big sis of one our seniors from the team, in case you missed, and that's why we're getting free seats," The brunette winked at the blonde who couldn't help but shake her head at the memory of the two girls slipping off somewhere during yesterday's practice. Once again, she had troubles knowing just how to react, if at all, and did what she could do best, ignore the comment.

"Right...So, what's the other team?"

"Altena. So that kinda pits us against each other.." Hayate remarked how the opposing team came from near Fate's hometown, even if the blonde lived now far closer to Anberse where the Wild Cats came from. And nobody really paid attention to the fact that the 'home teams' for Hayate would have actually been the academy affiliated Cranagan Stargazers or the M.A. Red Queens that had their home venue at the coastal North right outside Belka, instead of the team only borrowing the arena for this particular match. "..Just don't start rioting, even if this is Midchilda, it's still volleyball and not soccer.." She grinned at her own cleverness without a single care about the fact that no one else found her that amusing.

"No promises.." The blonde smirked at the short brunette, and felt compelled to add a little detail right after. "..And it's football, not soccer."

For most Midchildans the sport was called football, and Fate didn't care how it's inside Belkan Region, or Japan, or anywhere, but right here on the proper Midchilda it was football, and like a proper Midchildan she wasn't going to back down on it. Even if all the three other girls stared at her shaking their heads in disbelief at the other girl's pettiness.

"Yeah, whatever.. Just keep your eyes on Altena's Sakoda, she plays the same role as Signum," Hayate winked, again, at the blonde who had tried to restart the 'good old' football vs soccer word war that got people raging a decade ago but had subsided in recent years when people started to pay more attention to the happenings on the pitch than off it. While she loved to argue with Nanoha for just the sake of it, every once in a while, she had better things to do and think about at the moment. Like finding a way to approach the older of the Avensis sisters.

"Oh, and uh.." The brunette leaned closer to the blonde and spoke with a voice almost too quiet for the other girl to hear over the background noise. "..Don't worry about Lil' Rein, she's just gotten some weird misunderstanding, probably. I'll talk to her, alright," And having said what she wanted, the short girl gave a quick friendly tap on the taller girl's back and stepped a bit apart right after.

"Uh.. Thanks? Just don't expect me to feel like I owe you anything for _having my back_ , or whatever.." Fate rolled her eyes, and puffed faintly as she shook her head while gritting her teeth irritated by the reminder the other girl had thrown at her just as she had started to forget about it. Even if she felt she should feel grateful if she didn't have to get into that topic again, she felt the help uncalled for, and wasn't ready to start trading favors with a girl she had troubles figuring out.

"I'm not saying I'd mind it, but it's not _me_ whose feet you even should be kissing, least of all in this case," Hayate glanced at her side, and seeing the question marks in the blonde's eyes, she shook her head as she continued.. "Oh, *chuckle* you know nothing, Testarossa, you know nothing. *sigh* You _really_ don't.." ..And decided to end the discussion then and there, moving further apart from the girl, before she could ask about any kind of meanings for the words. And having stepped between her cousins, the brunette gave a nudge at the taller twin to go entertain the now lone blonde while stealing the company of the shorter one.

This way, there were less chances for any sort of spontaneous arguments or fights emerging that could keep them from doing what they were originally set out to do. Which was to get a chance to pay a visit to the local star player, in private if possible. And see an educating and entertaining match at the same.

The four girls marched inside the arena, each with their own expectations, worries, and hopes. Fate took a quick look at her device, wondering if the brunette snubbing her would answer better online than in real life. Despite all the time she tried to convince herself that she just didn't want to fight anymore, she had a hard time leaving things just at that. But, first there were other matters to attend. She put her phone back in her uniform pocket, turned her attention on the tall silver-haired girl beside her, who turned out to be much more friendly than her looks led on.

Shrugging all the unnecessary thoughts away, the blonde started chatting with her new friend about random topics, and got ready to enjoy the game.

* * *

MSLN FF - Strike Love

* * *

 **May 15** **th** **– Night**

 **Central Midchilda – Cranagan**

 **Hotel Augusta – Hotel Room**

Faint moans resounded around the boringly plain white room for two as a short brunette in her silky see through rose pink nightgown sat on a single bed watching a pay per view channel and the erotic film it showed. A taller brunette, wearing gray college pants and a simple white top her hair laid free from her usual ponytail, stepped by the edge of the bed and pushed the silvery device lying on it a few times to crank up the volume on the music playing out on the portable speakers her friend had brought along this time.

The song of choice didn't help the girl change the mood, however, as the device's owner's playlist jumped right on to start playing Paloma Ford's Ménage à Trois.

 _Just what the- Ugh! Sometimes, I just so don't get her.._ Nanoha shook her head and giving up she jumped on the bed beside the girl immersed the pornographic scene that had just nearing it's climax.

"Popcorn?" Hayate offered the girl sitting right beside her, receiving a deadpanned look as an answer. "Suit your self, you gotta start on working that ass anyhow. It's not as tight as it used to. Seriously, you been slacking off girl?"

"Pfft! I still gots a lot more a go if I'ma reach your levels, my lil' plushie~" Mimicking her friend's antics, the taller brunette crashed on the legs of the shorter and squeezed them while smirking at the girl obviously displeased and embarrassed of the attention her soft thighs were getting...and just maybe a bit aroused, to her surprise, after all as sexy as the other girl was, she hadn't been thinking about her in that way, all threesomes excluded.

"You trying to seduce me, _the me_?"

"Hmph! Who's the one watching porn here?"

"First of all, I'll have you know it's art, not porn. Secondly you're already my little ponytailed wifey, and I would've picked a one with sexy blondes if it were for you my dear. Still want no popcorn?" With the question out, the taller responded with taking a one from the lips of the girl offering. "Hey! I was about to have that!"

"Too late~" Nanoha turned to her friend sticking her tongue out holding the popcorn on top of it. "Or is it?"

"You're a fucking tease you know that? I love you girl, but you gotta learn how to behave.." Hayate sighed as her eyes turned on the television again. "..Seriously, you're outta control, and I don't mean it a good way, nu-uh, you a mess girl."

"Look who's talking, I ain't a one messing up _this_ place," Nanoha poked on the cheek of her friend and pointed at the chaos around the girls as soon as she got the attention of the other. "Besides, I hate control. And you know it goddamn well, so just shut up and sit there looking cute, _and soft._ God knows I need that.."

"Yeah.." The shorter only sat silent and patted the hair of the girl occupying her lap, before she felt compelled to add her two cents in. "..but we missing a blonde here, so don't get too comfortable."

"Ugh.. You just _had_ to remind.." Nanoha sighed and turned her eyes away from the girl showing concern behind her raccoonish smile. "..seriously, why cou- why can't it be _you_. It'd make things hella easier."

Hayate stopped to think about the words of the friend mumbling to herself and felt a strange stir. The word 'love' hadn't really been part of her lexicon 'till now. While she did love her cousins, Shamal, and the rest of the gang, and even more the sweet childhood friend pouting in her lap, it was all different kind of love, and all her endeavors had fallen short on the romantic front while compensating with the rise on the erotic side instead.

 _True, looking at her don't give me the best example on fluffy feels, but I still gotta wonder if I'm missing out on something I shouldn't.._ Contemplating on the girl crush of her friend since the early days from years back that seemed to have re-emerged and amplified with the appearance of the prodigal heiress, she started petting the auburn hair again in her hopes of finding the words alleviating the other girl's pain, the mental one that is, her physical agony wasn't something that easily dealt with, even with all the tonics gotten from the blonde nurse in training she shared an apartment with. That would only pass in time, hopefully by tomorrow. It was going to be a tough match anyway, and without the ace of aces on the court, it would be an onslaught, and damn if the short brunette hated losing, even against her friends, or especially against her friends.. _Shit, why'd I gotta make a stupid bet. Now I has to win this bitch, for real. Well that aside.._

"Um.. Testarossa's not really a bad guy, y'know?" The shorter girl caressing the hair of the one in her lap smiled a friendly smile as the taller of the pair turned her blue eyes with a scowl so not wanting to hear her friend starting to 'defend' the blonde giving her so much headache. "Look I'm not saying is all good now all of a sudden, but cut the girl some slack and give her a chance. It's been a while since we're all back together and we got a real shot at achieving things. Not just sports, anything we aspire a change, we can do it."

"Don't try to feign innocence _-_ no way, you're so not getting your threesome that easily," Nanoha waved her finger in front the girl trying to help the girls patch the cracked relationship. She didn't feel the need of it. As long as the dumb blonde wasn't dumb enough to come around her, there was nothing needing soothing over. She didn't really give that much thought to the fact that as they were not only classmates, but teammates as well, they would run into each other, frequently, whether the girls wanted or not.

"That obvious, huh?" The shorter didn't pay much attention to the details either, her plans had been discovered, and that was all that mattered. Now, she had to make new ones, more subtle it seemed. It wasn't just about the fantasy she had gotten irrationally caught up in, but she also desired to get the girl in her lap to stop moping whenever no one else was around. It felt good to be trusted, and relied on, but she was a future superstar with countless lovers, not a goddamn shrink. Not this often at least, no. Which was why she almost missed the next words mumbled right below her pondering little head.

"Seriously, even your...nightwear's less transparent, besides it was _you_ who said we were better off without _blondie_ anyhow. Don't go three sixty on me now."

"So that's where she picked it up after all.. Nanoha my love, I don't wanna bury you just yet, so take care what you teach or how you speak around Lil Rein. Her sister's dead set on straightening the little girl's act no matter what it takes."

"Isn't she-" _more like copying off you_ was what the taller brunette was about to say before her words got cut off as the shorter one continued.

"And we were better off _then_ , but this and that are totally different matters, and different times. She's back now, and there's nothing we can do about it, so get over it. I don't care if it ain't easy, life sucks in the big picture anyhow so we gotta make the most outta smaller ones, eh?" Having said what she wanted, Hayate thought to put an end to the whole conversation and shifted her focus back on the erotic film that attempted to imitate something close to a plot between the steamy scenes. It could hardly be called interesting, but at least it gave out a lot less headache. The friend occupying her lap had given her too many weird thoughts she didn't want to dive too deep into.

Thoughts like, getting an actual – healthy – relationship, stability, someone to curl up to while watching Orange Is The New Black after feeding the cat they had just adopted. That.. could be considered a life, right? But it wasn't the life the short brunette had her sights set on.

And to be fair, it wasn't the kind life the taller one aimed to live either. At least not with the girl whose legs she lied on top of in a manner that could've been easily misinterpreted from the outside. Or with any other girl for that matter. And especially not with anyone named Fate Testarossa.

*BZZZ!*

Nanoha turned lazily to pick up the buzzing device lying on top the covers, and flipped open the message she had just gotten. _Speak of the Devil_.

 _[Blondie:_

 _What's up?_

 _How are you feeling?_

 _I heard you were sick so I wanted to check up on you]_

 _How persistent, God Damn!_ The brunette shivered reading the message, even more for the creepy way the blonde had seemed to change her attitude entirely. It so did not sit in with the image she had in mind when thinking about her childhood friend, not that she spent a lot of time thinking about her, no she so did not, and never would. This has just got to be one of the other girl's ways of messing with her head like she appeared to be dead set on doing the moment they were reunited.

 _[~Blondie:_

 _good_

 _watching porn w/ hayate_

 _u?]_

It didn't mean she would go on to ignore the girl who kept trying to crawl under her skin, and apparently under her somewhere else as well. No, Takamachi Nanoha would not let a chance to mess back at the prodigal daughter by when she found one. She wasn't sure why, but it was clear as a day that the blonde wasn't happy about how close she was with the other brunette. Almost as if it was possessive jealousy, or something, not that it really mattered. The important thing was that there was an easy way to fuck with the high and mighty princess in her ivory tower, and not just in the literal sense of the word. Definitely not in that sense. Never in her life again.

 _[Blondie:_

 _I'm fine as well._

 _Chrono just left, I had him help me with schoolwork._

 _Also, no porn here.]_

 _[~Blondie:_

 _;_;]_

 _[~Blondie:_

 _LFMAO]_

 _[~Blondie:_

 _so u want sumtn?_

 _i_ _m kinda busy]_

 _[Blondie:_

 _Busy? Watching porn? Seriously?]_

 _[~Blondie:_

 _getting sleep stupid!_

 _we got game tomorrow icyf]_

 _[Blondie:_

 _Right.._

 _I just wanted to check up on you, nothing special.]_

 _[~Blondie:_

 _k.. thnx_

 _gn (:]_

 _[Blondie:_

 _night :)]_

Nanoha threw her I-dev lazily on the bed and turned her eyes back on the TV only to see her short friend having shut it while she was messaging with Fate.

"So, d'ya kiss and make up?"

"Fuck you, I'm going asleep, good night," The taller brunette pushed the shorter, and turned to lie down on the bed crawling under the blanket they were sitting on top of.

"You really staying here?"

Nanoha deadpanned at the question, was her friend blind, or just stupid? Perhaps both? As if she hadn't seen the attire the girl being asked had changed into. No way had she just stripped to appease the fantasies of her all too perverted friend.

"I got no money for a cab and I'm so not gonna walk home.." She replied from under the covers. "And seeing how senpai just up and left, there's no way I'll leave you here sulking alone."

 _Eh...Isn't it the other way around?_ True, the older girl Hayate had shared the room had suddenly left as things had gotten to 'warm up' when she had gotten a text from her boyfriend, or so she had claimed, but the one doing the sulking and in need of a friend was the taller of the brunettes who had popped by a little after the older teammate had sprung off.

 _Dear God, I may not believe in You, but please make tomorrow go well.. I'll leave a cookie at the church if you do.. Or a candid shot of Nanoha, if that's what you prefer.._ Having made her pleads to the Heavens, Hayate played around with her friend's device, took the promised shot of the girl who had already fallen asleep on her own, and turned to lie down next to the girl who was completely unaware how her friend had just now messed with her, again..

..And neither was the short brunette aware of the consequences her actions just now, or their sleeping posture, would spring forth. Or how her Karma called for a Divine Punishment, if you believed that sort of thing.

* * *

 _/AN : No, this won't be another Love Left Unspoken, I'm satisfied with just one (: but there's gonna be so much messing with the characters still._

 _The next part's already on the way, and hopefully be done soon enough. No promises, but now that I got the story properly planned out, and got a lot more time to write stuff, I should be able to start making steady updates once again. Hopefully._

 _Stay tuned for our next episode of_ MSLN Strike Love : Belkan High Five (Winner's Cup 2)

 _"You going down, blondie, and I don't mean just down on me."_

 _"Ibiza's down, we need a sub in. Now, where the fuck is Testarossa."_

 _"What the-!?"_

*Innocent Raccoon bows politely, and retreats to caress the keyboard*


End file.
